


【双豹组】【ErikXT'challa】光之国度-ABO生子

by DeerLulu1945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerLulu1945/pseuds/DeerLulu1945
Summary: 《标记的资格》续篇Alpha：ErikOmega：T'challa警告：生子，产乳，发情期第二性征的详细描写。





	【双豹组】【ErikXT'challa】光之国度-ABO生子

1.王座之路

T'challa正襟危坐在王座之上，面前是瓦坎达的几位长老，将军等众臣，整个皇厅气氛紧张，压抑。

这是T'challa结束发情期后主持的第一个会议，他的脸上还残留着被热潮折磨的疲态，靠着椅背的身体却尽量坐的挺直。

除了奥克耶，其他一些权臣明显对T'challa出现在王座上表现出不满，可却没人敢明确的发出异议。

在T'challa的背后，Erik正安静的站在王座旁，居高临下的看着众人，他脸上表情平静，周身却散发着强大的Alpha气场，将T'challa稳稳的保护起来。

“国王的人选什么时候可以不通过议会的决定和挑战仪式便自行决定了？”河流部落的长老首先发难，他是个典型的保守派。

在T'challa未暴露Omega身份时，他是绝对拥护这位王子的继任的。

但在瓦坎达的历史上，从未有过任何omega担任国王或长老的先例，作为保守派的一员，他显然反对T'challa继续坐在这个位置上。

“这是我和N'jadaka亲王的私下决定，如果各位长老有异议，可以现在提出来，这也是我们今天坐在这里的原因之一。”T'challa缓缓的开口，他的声音很低，虽沙哑却沉稳有力。

 

“挑战的结果我们都看到了，你当众认输也是事实。”瓦卡比面无表情的开口，直接提起T'challa最难堪的回忆。

奥克耶在一旁狠狠得瞪着瓦卡比，男人却没有做出任何回应。

作为童年玩伴的瓦卡比对T'challa有着复杂的感情，他对Alpha身份的T'challa可以做到全身心的服从，但现在，一切都不一样了。

T'challa眼神复杂的看了一眼瓦卡比，他知道，以他现在的情况，确实很难服众。

“关于我的事情...我想对在座的各位说句抱歉，如果你们对挑战的结果不满，我们可以再举办一次挑战赛，打赢我的人，可以坐在这个位置上。”T'challa的言语铿锵有力，回荡在整个皇厅里。

众人讶异的看着T'challa，谁都没想到这个男人会说出这样的话。

挑战赛着实对现在的T'challa无益，每个发情期过后的Omega，都至少有一个月的虚弱期。

而且，因为T'challa现在的身份，各个部落不满他的人很多，恐怕挑战的人不在少数。

“既然这样，挑战赛就应该马上举行，决定国王的人选，对瓦坎达至关重要。”边境部落的长老率先同意，他一直希望自己部落的人能接手瓦坎达，只是苦于原王室一脉的威望太高而不敢有什么动作，现在对他们来说正是个好机会。

T'challa毫无畏惧的迎接着众人的目光，守护瓦坎达是他的责任，也是对父亲的承诺，他从未想过退缩。

就在他刚要开口接受的时候，一旁的Erik突然冷冷的开口：“等一下，国王挑战赛的人选，应该是我吧？”

T'challa一惊，回头看着Erik。

整个皇厅也瞬间变得安静。

Erik看着T'challa，给了他一个宽慰的眼神，对着众人继续说道：“既然你们不承认T'challa继续做你们的国王，那现在，坐在王座上的人就是我，你们挑战的人，也应该是我。”

众人震惊于Erik的话，交头接耳的窃窃私语起来。

“我正有此意。”瓦卡比打破了嘈杂，站起来死死的盯着Erik，眼神中满是敌意。

“对我们来说，那天的挑战和闹剧无异，你们的行为简直让先祖蒙羞，你乘人之危才坐上这个位置，本来就不该被承认。”

如果一开始瓦卡比只是质疑王位的人选，那他现在的言语对T'challa便是恶意至极。

现在的瓦坎达举国上下，谁能忘得了黑豹T'challa那香艳下流的一幕，众人虽只字未提，但眼神中对T'challa的轻浮已经说明了一切。

“我可以把这里所有的人都杀了吗？”Erik俯下身，在T'challa耳边轻轻的说，语气暧昧的有些不分场合。

“N'jadaka！”T'challa轻声呵斥。

“我答应过你，谁要是敢质疑你，我就杀了他，看来今天，我名单上的人有点多。”Erik像是讲笑话一般的语气，微笑着看着众人，充满杀气的Alpha气息像利刃，席卷整个皇厅。

T'challa不想造成无谓的牺牲，再次举行挑战赛是解决这件事的最好方式，只是他没有想过Erik会参与其中。

这时候，一直未说话的通商部落长老说道：“既然我们都同意再挑战一次，不如就把挑战之日定在七天后.....”

“不，我看不如就明天怎么样？反正结果都是一样的。”Erik轻笑一声，藐视的看着整个皇厅。

“N'jadaka，你为什么要这么做？”

此时，T'challa正泡在国王专属的浴池中，水中是Shuri妹妹帮他调制的专门用来调节信息素的药液。Erik正慢条斯理的帮他擦着背。

由于长期过量使用抑制剂，T'challa体内的信息素非常不稳定，按道理他的发情期已经过了，可身体时不时还会热潮泛滥，Erik一直尽心尽力的照顾他。

如果不是因为两人奇怪的经历与身份，在外人眼里，他们还真是一对恩爱的好伴侣。

“哪有什么为什么，我总不能真的看着你跟他们打吧？”Erik无所谓的回答，他现在是T'challa的Alpha，不管他们有什么过节，保护T'challa都是他的本能和职责。

“这是我的事，N'jadaka，如果我想坐稳这个王座，就必须做出能让众人信服我的事。”

Erik放下手中的毛巾，俯下身抱住T'challa光裸的身体，让他靠在自己炽热的胸膛上，他吻了吻他的耳朵，从耳后一路吻到脖颈，停留在那个他留下齿痕的地方。

T'challa正属于热潮泛滥的不稳定期，这一吻哪里让他经受的住，他身体微微颤抖着，忍不住低吟出声。

“T'challa，论身份，我是你的Alpha，论血脉，我也是皇室的成员，论位置，我才应该是现在的国王，你说，这怎么能叫‘你的事’呢？”

Erik能言善辩，让T'challa无言以对，T'challa心想，除去生性残暴这一点，也许Erik会是个不错的国王。

Erik抚摸着T'challa浸泡在水中的身体，依然紧绷的线条和紧实的肌肉让他难以抵抗，他吻着他的脖子，手掌在他平坦的腹部来回摩擦着。

“而且，我不能让他们伤到你，毕竟，你还要为我生个孩子。”说到这，Erik嗤的笑出声来，羞耻感溢满T'challa的心窝，他虽然是个Omega，却从未想过自己怀孕生子之事，一想到要为自己的堂弟诞下孩子，T'challa便心情复杂。

一转眼，到了王座挑战赛，各部落来挑战的勇士果然络绎不绝。

连在深山中的贾巴里人也来参一脚。

看来，Erik的王座之路实在不能让众人信服。

瀑布之上，人山人海，瓦坎达的人民都想来看看这位遗失在外的皇族的真正实力。

Erik站在湖水之中，藐视的看着众人。

他身上的鳄鱼疤仿佛是对这个隐藏的国度的嘲笑，他微笑着，等着第一个来送死的勇士。

急切的鼓声结束之后，有人提出要T'challa第一个上场，毕竟皇室成员有优先挑战权。

“我还真没听说过，在一群Alpha中间，居然要先让一个Omega上场，你们该不会在深山里躲着的时候，把自己的羞耻心也一并藏起来了吧？”Erik耻笑着众人，成功挑起了勇士们的怒火。

T'challa心底暗暗摇头，Erik不仅自己是个好战分子，也是个挑起战争的好手，看来他在外流落这么多年，真没学到什么好东西。

不过，他也感谢Erik让其他人先上场，毕竟如果他打赢了Erik，就要应付后续的挑战者，以T'challa现在的身体，恐怕吃不消。

第一个上场的是瓦卡比，这个边境部落的第一勇士，眼神中闪烁着坚韧的怒火，一上来便对Erik猛烈的攻击。

Erik虽然精通格斗术，但瓦坎达的勇士使用的都是古老的格斗方式，大部分套路和招式都是他没接触过的，所以一开始，Erik吃了不少亏，挨了好几下瓦卡比的猛攻。

Alpha在战斗时，身体会散发出带着血腥味的信息素，这会让他的omega产生共鸣，T'challa的心紧绷着，捏紧双拳放在膝盖上，一旁的Shuri暗暗看在眼里，心中叹了一口气。

信息素果然是个可怕的东西，Shuri意识到，哥哥可能真的是在担心他的Alpha。

就在这时，瓦卡比猛的将Erik掀翻在地，手中的武器顶在他的脖子上，恶狠狠的说：“认输吧，外来人，你不配坐在瓦坎达的王座上！你不配拥有T'challa！”

这句话让T'challa一惊，瞪大眼睛看着这位从小到大的玩伴。

Erik被压制在水中，却依然藐视着瓦卡比，无声的勾起嘴角。

这笑容让瓦卡比更是怒火中烧，他用让人窒息的力气，怒吼道：“我们再加一条怎么样，谁赢了，谁不但可以坐上王座，还可以拥有T'challa！”

“你在你的爱人面前说这话合适吗？”Erik嘲讽的看着瓦卡比，斜视着看了一眼擂台边上的奥克耶，连奥克耶也不敢相信的看着自己的爱人。

“T'challa就算不能成为国王，也是瓦坎达的财富，我不能让他落在外人手里，就算今天在这里的是奥克耶，她也会这么做！”

瓦卡比的话成功让在场的勇士们更加蠢蠢欲动，T'challa甚至感受到四周投射到他身上充满占有欲的视线，看来今天要经历的不止是守住王座的苦战了。

“那就要看你有没有这个本事了。”Erik笑出声，突然猛地抬起腿，一脚踹翻瓦卡比的下巴，速度之快，让瓦卡比毫无招架之力，直接飞到瀑布边，再也站不起来。

Erik悠闲的捡起瓦卡比的武器，仿佛刚才那个被压制住的人不是他，他走到这个战败的男人面前，举起长矛要结束他的生命。

“N'jadaka！”T'challa站起来，大吼着制止Erik的杀戮行为。

Erik不满的回头看了一眼T'challa，明白他的意思。

“好了，感谢T'challa的仁慈吧，赶紧认输，我好不用取你的小命。”Erik蹲下来看着这个落败的男人，不耐烦的说。

瓦卡比喘息着，那一脚几乎要震碎他的牙龈，此时的他满嘴鲜血，连话都说不出来，眼中却满是不甘。

“喂，你总不想死在这儿吧，快认输，我可不想因为你惹T'challa不高兴。”暧昧的言语是Erik向瓦卡比在炫耀他对T'challa的所有权。

瓦卡比不甘心的抬起手，祖厉宣布边境部落挑战失败。

由于瓦卡比那句可以得到T'challa的宣言，后面来挑战的勇士络绎不绝，但都被Erik轻而易举的打败了。

Erik实在是个骁勇善战又精通谋略的Alpha，他战斗的技巧不仅仅靠蛮力，他甚至能轻易看穿每个勇士的弱点，以此一击而胜。

最后，所有的挑战者中，只剩下T'challa一个人了。

上场前，T'challa思考着，就算Erik再强，现在他应该也消耗了不少体力，虽然有点乘人之危，但T'challa觉得自己应该是蛮有胜算的。

前面的战斗虽然精彩，但众人最期待的一幕还是此刻，毕竟这两个要决斗的人的关系太值得玩味了。

一对结合过的伴侣，其中一个还是当众被占有的Omega，到底有什么样的能力能去对抗他的Alpha，还是会像上次那样，当众发情呢？

T'challa站在瀑布中央的时候，人群中有不怀好意的窃窃私语，但T'challa并没有放在心上，他现在不能被这些流言蜚语打败。

幸好，还有妹妹Shuri和奥克耶默默支持着他，帮他呵斥那些不知好歹的人。

瀑布之上，Erik正坐在一块石头上休息，他受了点伤，毕竟挑战者众多，他总有招架不到的地方。他的右臂有一道砍伤，正潺潺流着殷红色的血。

“N'jadaka。”T'challa站在Erik面前，面无畏色的看着眼前这个男人，压抑着心尖的一丝心痛与担忧，掷地有声的开口：“站起来，要么打赢我，要么现在认输。”

Erik看着T'challa，露出一丝微笑，就像他平时那样，有点不正经，又有点暧昧，T'challa的喉咙一阵火热，眼神不自觉的闪躲了一下。

Erik站起来，所有人都以为他要去迎战，他却慢悠悠的走到祖厉面前，伸手拿过那串象征王者之位的豹牙项链。

众人都不清楚他葫芦里卖的什么药，他却闲庭信步的走到T'challa面前，无视对方满脸疑惑的神色，单膝跪下，单手将豹牙项链举到T'challa面前，高声说道：“T'challa，我的国王陛下，我拥戴您成为瓦坎达的君主，终生相随，永不背叛。”

 

2.

T'challa愣愣的站在原地，迟迟没有伸出手去接Erik手中那属于国王的荣誉。

男人的行为让他震惊，愤怒，却压抑不住一丝的甜蜜......

“这不公平！”人群中爆发出一句质疑的吼声，紧接着，排山倒海的嘘声从人群中传来。

“N'Jadaka，站起来，你这是在侮辱我！”T'challa一字一顿的说，每一个尾音的落地都能感受到他的怒火。

Erik没想到T'challa居然不买他的帐，他叹了口气，依然保持着单膝而跪的姿势，无奈的垂下举着项链的手臂搭在自己的膝盖上，不是他不想站起来，只是没人注意到，他的侧腹下方有一道深深的刀口。

他望着T'challa，语气中带着点无辜的说：“是你让我要么打赢你要么认输的，我选择认输，不行吗？”

T'challa被Erik堵得半天说不出话来，他望着男人一脸理所当然的表情，又好气又好笑。

“N'Jadaka认输了！王位属于T'challa！”Shuri见状跟着吼了一声，生怕局势再有什么变化，深知哥哥身体状况的她不希望T'challa迎战。

一旁的祖厉点点头，毕竟挑战时认输是符合挑战规则的，众人虽明知Erik是故意放水，却也说不出什么，谁叫规矩是从先祖那一辈就定下来的。

就在祖厉准备授予T'challa荣誉时，人群中再次有人发难，

“伟大的T'challa陛下，我们无意质疑挑战的结果，但以您现在的身份，如何能保证瓦坎达的荣耀。”

“我说你们啊...”

还没等T'challa开口反驳，Erik已经很不耐烦了，他面对着眼前层叠而至的瓦坎达民众，质问着众人：“在这之前，T'challa做的不好吗？在他还是王子殿下的时候，不是你们拥戴他做你们的国王吗？如今一翻脸就不认人？你们需要的是国王，不是战士，瓦坎达也不是T'challa一个人的，不然还要你们做什么？”

说完这句话，Erik又凑近T'challa，语气暧昧的低声说了一句：“还要我做什么？”说完还对着T'challa眨了下眼。

一番话让众人哑口无言，T'challa却只是静静的看着Erik，他突然觉得自己有点看不懂这个男人。

 

回去皇宫的路上，Erik和T'challa一前一后的走着，望着Erik的背影，T'challa叫住了他。

“为什么一直帮着我？”T'challa问出了心中的疑问，虽然他们现在是公开的伴侣，但T'challa心里明白，他们的关系，还远远谈不上爱，但如果仅仅是为了Alpha的责任，Erik完全没必要做到这种地步。

“嗯？”Erik皱着眉回过头，看着眼神中满是疑惑和不解的T'challa，并没有马上回答。

“我只是想知道，你还有其他目的吗？还是......”T'challa眼神有些闪躲，羞于提到孩子。

“当然不只是为了孩子，你可以先这么认为，不过，T'challa......”Erik走近他的Omega，无视周围侍卫的眼光，暧昧的靠近他，轻声说道：“不管我还有什么目的，你只要相信，我是站在你这边的，就可以了。”

Erik说话时的气息带着一丝血腥味，让T'challa慌了神，他讶异的看着男人，可还没开口，就被Erik捂住了嘴巴。

“别说话，其实我在瀑布上受了很重的伤，我不想被人看出来，才一直挺到现在，你不会打算让我失血过多死在这儿吧？”Erik苦笑了一下，轻轻拉起自己黑色的袍子，他侧腹处的布料已经被殷红色的鲜血浸透，T'challa赶忙用手按住，带着他快速回了寝宫。

支走所有的卫兵，Erik才露出痛苦的表情，他跌坐在沙发上喘息着，脸色都变得很虚弱。

T'challa赶忙扯下一个kimoyo珠子，按在他的伤口上。

“我让Shuri过来。”T'challa焦急的说。

“不，别叫她，不能让别人知道。”Erik喘息着制止。

“为什么？”看着Erik脸上流下来的汗珠，T'challa又急又气。

“总不能让他们知道你身边唯一一个能打的倒下了吧？”Erik说完，还不知好歹的笑了一下。

“你...没必要这样...”T'challa感觉喉咙发痛，呼吸像刀片划过咽喉。

“就像你说的，这是‘我的事’。”Erik故意学着T'challa的语气，明明嘴唇发白，他的脸上还挂着那个标准的痞笑。

T'challa感觉心口发疼，此时，一向冷静淡然的他心底却漾起一丝丝涟漪。

他是有些痛恨这个夺走他骄傲和自尊的男人，可这段时间，不管是他体内的热潮泛滥，还是外界压力来袭，Erik都无微不至的陪伴在他的身边，这个男人作为他的alpha的那份温存，他是可以体会到的。

也不知是不是想起了那些旖旎的日子，空气中又漾起了Erik熟悉的甜蜜气息。Erik叹了一口气，苦笑道：“不是吧？我现在的状态，可能会影响我的发挥啊...”

好在kimoyo的珠子起了效果，加上Erik惊人的恢复能力，这会儿伤口已经止住了血，在皮肤表面结了一层血痂，男人的脸色也好了许多，正靠在床边闭目养神。

T'challa的脸色却不怎么好，他的内心有些担忧，目前他国王的位置算是刚坐的稳牢，可经历了韩国那件事之后，瓦坎达的信息已逐渐在全世界流传，现在面临的内忧外患也不少，在情况越来越恶劣之前，他必须要做点什么。

“喂，你别总站在那，在我旁边躺一会儿可以吗？”Erik闭着眼睛，低声说道。

T'challa的脸色很难看。

“别那副表情好不好，除了发情的时候都不让我碰吗？好歹我也是你的Alpha。”

看来有些人想行使他的Alpha权力，不过一想到这个男人刚才为了他浴血奋战，T'challa也放软了态度，顺从的坐在床边，在Erik的身边躺了下来。

“靠在这儿。”Erik闭着眼睛，拍了拍自己的肩膀。

不过就是不睁眼，他也能想象到T'challa此时一脸吃瘪的表情。

“别这样，看在我刚才差点死了的份上。”Erik睁了一只眼，半哀求似的哄了哄T'challa。

T'challa暗自叹了口气，谁叫自己欠他一次。他温顺的靠在Erik的肩膀上，刚一躺下，Erik顺势抬起手臂将他圈进怀里，意外的亲昵让T'challa抬起头，却迎来了Erik的一个亲吻。

这本来只是一个蜻蜓点水似的轻吻，却慢慢发展成了唇齿相融的纠缠，

男人温厚的嘴唇温暖火热，牢牢的含住T'challa的嘴巴，湿润的舌闯入他的口腔中不由分说的掠夺着。

本就在发情期的T'challa有些承受不住这般霸道的亲吻，呼吸愈发急促，一只手不自觉的攀上Erik的胸口。

而Erik也不知什么时候将手伸进了T'challa衣服下摆，将银黑色的长袍一点点解开，肆无忌惮的抚摸着男人拥有完美肌肉的身体。

“等一下...N'jadaka...你受伤了...”

T'challa按住男人在自己胸前放肆的手掌，微微喘息着制止，即使他的呼吸中已经压抑不住信息素的香气。

“你还撑得住吗？”Erik没有离开，他翻身把T'challa压在身下，嗅了嗅他呼吸中散发的香气，这让他浑身充满干劲。

一想到Erik的伤，T'challa勉强支撑起身体：“没...没关系...我可以用点药水...”

这句话成功点燃了Erik的怒火，他的脸色变得很不好看，眼神中闪烁着危险的气息，他单手把T'challa按在床上，低头在他脖颈间重重咬了一口。

“嗯......”T'challa疼的哼出声，却被Erik危险的信息素压抑的不敢乱动。

“听着，T'challa，你现在有我，以后不允许你再碰抑制剂，明白吗？”

“可是......”T'challa还想说点什么，他只是担心Erik身上的伤而已。

可有些生气的Erik并没有理会T'challa担忧的眼神，他伸手扯掉腰间裹着伤口的布条，那里已经彻底结痂了，但殷红色的血痂还是那么刺眼。他脱掉袍子，露出精壮的肌肉，几乎用蛮力扯掉T'challa下身的衣料，一只手在光裸修长的大腿上贪婪的游走，整个人将T'challa狠狠的压在身下，粗暴的亲吻起来。

因为担心Erik的伤，T'challa不敢乱动，加上Omega天生对Alpha服从的本性，他温顺的分开双腿，让男人进来的更方便一些，一只手捂住Erik腰间的伤口，生怕再弄伤那里。

T'challa的体贴让Erik略微满意了一些，他咬着身下人的嘴唇，细密的吮吸着，索取着，早已饥渴难耐的阴茎在熟悉的股间磨蹭了几下便温柔的插入，缓慢又沉稳的挺进着。

T'challa没想到Erik会直接插进来，他重重的喘了一口气，后穴不自觉的收缩着，适应男人的进入。

好在处于半发情期的身体急需Alpha的爱抚，他很快便进入了状态，T'challa的信息素像开了派对一般，欢天喜地的从他每一根毛孔溢出，不断吸引着他的alpha与他结合。

几乎是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，直到天黑二人才分开彼此纠缠的身体。

这中间有侍卫来通报了两次，大概是哪个长老有事要询问国王陛下，都被Erik吼了回去。

T'challa靠在Erik的肩膀上，享受着二人为数不多的亲昵。

虽然Erik很享受自己是T'challa的alpha的身份，甚至可以说是做的尽职尽责，瓦坎达内外他都寸步不离的和T'challa在一起，但他却从未给过T'challa任何承诺。

以至于T'challa在清醒的时候很少和Erik亲吻或拥抱，他始终觉得Erik有自己的目的，二人的结合也不过是个意外，加上第一次那么不堪的回忆，T'challa无法放下心防，他从头到尾都觉得Erik的关心不过是Alpha占有猎物之后的耀武扬威，他们之间没有感情，亲昵自然是多余的。

可是，挑战赛之后，T'challa稍微改变了对Erik的态度，即使Erik另有目的，他也做的足够多了。

T'challa心想，就算和他一起治理瓦坎达，于情于理，也是应该的。

昏暗中，Erik单手抱着T'challa，鼻尖在他的太阳穴上磨蹭着，轻轻亲吻了几下。

“你接下来，有什么打算吗？”Erik问道，亲吻的动作却没停。

“N'jadaka，我决定了，我想让全世界知道瓦坎达的存在。”T'challa想了想，把自己的想法告诉了Erik。

“嗯，我也这么觉得，我们可以先把武器送到全世界的卧底手里...”Erik顺势说着自己的计划。

“停停停，N'jadaka，我的意思不是去占领全世界！”T'challa拉开和Erik的距离，昏暗中看着他的眼睛，提高声调制止男人恐怖的想法。

“那你想怎么做？”

“我会去联合国公布，然后试着和一部分国家建交，在当地建立我们的信息站。”

“你是说，先礼后兵？”Erik一副了然的表情。

“就是‘礼’，没有‘兵’！”T'challa控制不住的翻了个白眼。

“那就是你负责‘礼’，我带‘兵’？”

“你也不许去！”T'challa差点抓狂，作为一个从小到大都沉着冷静的人，T'challa第一次控制不住自己的情绪。

“N'jadaka，我们不能什么都用武力解决，这对瓦坎达并没有益处。”T'challa试图讲道理。

“那是因为你没有见到那些殖民者是怎么对待我们的先祖的，温室里长大的花朵才乞求和平。”

“N'jadaka，我不是温室里的花朵，我知道外面是什么样子的，可我也知道，瓦坎达能走到今天，不是靠穷兵黩武。”

“可我们是这样走过来的。”Erik的声音很低，话语却像冰刃一般扎进T'challa的胸口，又冷又疼。

他突然意识到，在这方面，他和Erik始终无法达成一致，想和Erik一起治理瓦坎达的想法，是不是太天真了。

“算了，先休息吧，有什么话明天再说。”Erik冷冷的抛下一句话，便扯过丝绒的被子，盖住他和T'challa的身体。

躺下之后的T'challa却始终无法入眠，好容易和Erik拉近的距离似乎又远了，可满心烦闷的他却没有注意到，即便在争执之中，Erik也没有放开抱着他的双手。

3.

那天之后，T'challa开始紧锣密鼓的计划联合国之行，具体的内容，他没有和Erik商量，但也没有刻意避讳他。

两个人每天就这么不咸不淡的相处着，Erik不会干涉T'challa的政治做法，T'challa也不会强行让Erik赞同自己。

大部分的时间，都是T'challa私下和众臣开着会议，商讨以后的发展，有时候Erik会陪在旁边，有时候他会在院子里或者书房等T'challa结束会议。

对于这样的关系，T'challa一直在假装淡定，他不知道Erik在想什么，可自己在他面前却像个透明人一样，T'challa虽有治国之力，却不是一个很会处理感情的人，在这方面，他不会隐藏自己，也不会猜测别人。这样被动的关系让他很烦闷，却也无力改变。

纵使Erik对他再无微不至，寸步不离，床上百般温柔，也无法拉近二人的距离。

一周以后，T'challa决定去一趟维也纳，向全世界正式公开瓦坎达的存在。习惯低调行事的他，决定只带着奥克耶和阿由。

可现在有一个难题，Erik不让他用抑制剂，上次他随口提了一嘴之后，Erik就把他手里所有的抑制剂都搜刮一空了。妹妹Shuri也明确告诉他，在新型的抑制剂研究出来之前，不允许他再滥用药物，毕竟上一次副作用的爆发给Shuri造成巨大的阴影。

T'challa对现在的自己很没信心，热潮反反复复，每次他觉得恢复正常的时候当晚可能就会大爆发一次，除了热潮之后的虚弱，T'challa还会觉得羞于面对Erik，两个人即使白天处于多紧张的气氛，只要T'challa需要，Erik都会主动并尽心尽力帮他度过每一个羞耻的夜晚。

可维也纳之行，他不想带着Erik，上次的谈话让T'challa有些介怀，而且这种和平谈判，Erik应该也不像去

这样想着的T'challa，私自做了决定。

趁着Shuri帮他修好战衣，T'challa央求妹妹给他一点老款的抑制剂。

“哥哥，我说过了，你不能再使用抑制剂了，现在的药物只能帮你撑一时，一旦药效过了，情况会恶化的。”听了T'challa的话，Shuri果然一口拒绝。

“Shuri，我这次要去维也纳，你必须保证我安全度过五天，这是对瓦坎达很重要的事情。”

“Erik不和你一起去吗？”Shuri下意识的脱口而问。

T'challa看着自己的妹妹，一时间犹豫了一下，然后果断而坚定的说：“不，他不去。”

Shuri一时无言，但她没有追问哥哥具体的原因，毕竟哥哥是国王陛下，有权利决定外交团队的人员，加上她对Erik实在没什么好印象，在她心里，哥哥疏远Erik，反而是好事。

Shuri精确的帮T'challa配好抑制剂，一共需要使用五天，总量还要把副作用降到最低。

离开实验室的时候，T'challa小心的把装着抑制剂的小瓶子放在长袍下的口袋里。

明天就要动身去维也纳了，T'challa决定今天早点休息，他回到寝宫，一进门便看到Erik正坐在对着大门的沙发上，手里摆弄着他的戒指，眼神却直直的和刚进门的自己撞了个正着。

想到了自己口袋里的抑制剂，T'challa下意识的躲开了Erik的视线。

“你要去维也纳？”Erik平静的开口，声音里听不出他是否在生气。

“是。”T'challa简洁的回答。

没有什么事能瞒得过Erik，T'challa没必要撒谎。

“准备去几天？”

“五天。”

“就你自己吗？”

“还有奥克耶和阿由。”

两人一来一往毫无感情的对话就这么进行了几分钟，T'challa的脸色越来越沉，Erik却在这时候又换上了他那个标准的痞笑，凑到T'challa身边，语气暧昧的说：“这五天你要怎么过？还是你打算今晚把五天的份儿都做出来？”

这话让T'challa有些窘迫，虽然他需要Erik，但他不喜欢男人用这件事开他的玩笑，他的脸色瞬间变得难看起来。

“喂喂，我可没有别的意思，我只是关心你。”见T'challa不开心，Erik赶忙求饶，除了政治立场，不管什么事，先妥协的都是Erik。

“我自己会注意的...”T'challa意识到刚才的自己太过情绪化，悄无声息的放软了态度。

Erik没说话，慢慢靠近T'challa，单手抚上他的脸颊，磨蹭着他下巴上的胡渣，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，像每次做爱前一样的爱抚。

T'challa无法拒绝Erik的温柔，就像每一个被标记的omega无法拒绝自己的alpha，即使不在发情期，Erik也能成功调动他全身的热潮。

T'challa毫无抵抗的接受着Erik细密的亲吻，甚至没有注意到Erik已经悄悄脱掉他的长袍。

叮铃一声脆响，什么东西掉在地板上的声音打断了二人纠缠不休的亲吻。

T'challa藏在身上的小瓶子，被Erik脱下长袍时掉在了地上。

“这是什么？”Erik低头去捡，T'challa想去抢的一瞬间已经被Erik拿在了手里。

“这...”T'challa想解释，但Erik逐渐变得危险的眼神让他觉得说什么都是多余的。

“我说你怎么敢决定自己去维也纳，原来已经做好准备了。”

Erik说这话的时候是笑着的，T'challa甚至感觉不到他的情绪中有一点怒火，但Alpha自带的压迫气息却让T'challa有些透不过气。

“N'jadaka，我不想成为你的负担，我也不能时时刻刻和你绑在一起。”T'challa叹了口气，耐心的解释，他希望Erik能够明白。

但Erik只是走到窗边，把那个小瓶子在空中扔出了一个漂亮的抛物线。

T'challa来不及阻止，只能无力的垂下手臂。

这一晚，Erik几乎卯足了全力贯穿T'challa的身体，让他失控的在自己的身下呻吟，低吼，哭泣，甚至比发情期的T'challa还要放荡，诱人。

Erik夹杂着怒火的信息素压迫着T'challa的每一根神经，他用最原始的蛮力干他，用身体在告诉T'challa谁是他的alpha，用最羞耻的方式惩罚他对自己的反抗。

到最后，T'challa甚至被男人操出了Omega被征服的本性，他的国王尊严在Erik掠夺一般的性爱中碾压的支离破碎，他在哭泣中喊着N'jadaka的名字，温润低沉的嗓音几近沙哑。

直到看到T'challa满脸泪痕的瘫在床上，Erik才满足的在他的后穴里射出来，用浓浓的的信息素填满了他藏在心底，深爱着的Omega。

事后，Erik帮着T'challa清理的时候，突然说了一句：“维也纳...我和你一起去。”

这让虚脱中的T'challa震惊了好半天。

“可是，我是准备去用和平的方式.....”

“我管你去做什么，我只是不放心你。”Erik平静的说着，一如往昔的平淡。

T'challa眼神闪烁着，没有回答，Erik在他股间擦拭的丝帕让他有些羞耻。

“放心，我不会趁你不注意去炸大使馆的。”见T'challa不说话，Erik挤出个笑脸，开了个冷若冰霜的玩笑。

当看到哥哥的身边站着那个讨厌的男人的时候，Shuri气的眼冒火光，她三步并成两步走到Erik面前，质问道：“你怎么会在这？”

“我跟着国王陛下不是很正常的吗？”Erik反问道，故意激起小姑娘的怒火。

“好了，Shuri，这是我临时决定的，你就别担心了。”T'challa赶忙哄了哄自己的小妹妹。

“哥，那我给你的东西呢......？”Shuri压低声音，小声询问T'challa。

T'challa扯出一个无奈又难堪的笑脸，眼神不自觉的瞟了一下Erik，一边的罪魁祸首反倒一脸得意。

看到眼前的一幕，Shuri了然于心，只得叹了口气。

她给每个人都装上通讯装置，并一再警告Erik不许惹麻烦。

T'challa带着Erik，奥克耶，阿由，当天就到达了维也纳。

去联合国会议厅之前，Erik被强迫换上了一身黑色的正装，衣服过于修身，让习惯穿迷彩作战服的Erik压抑不住脸上不爽的表情。

T'challa很少见到Erik这幅模样，男人不是面无表情就是一脸猜不到内心的痞笑，这般不爽到要冒火的表情，让T'challa忍不住想笑。

“嘿，国王陛下，憋着笑的脸可不符合你的身份。”Erik终于忍不住吐槽。

此时，T'challa也是一身正装，肩膀上是象征着王室地位的披巾，衬得他俊美而耀眼。

Erik静静的看着他，眼中的迷恋险些隐藏不住，他从口袋里掏出墨镜戴上，说：“趁我没杀人之前希望你那该死的废话会议快点结束。”

“这墨镜还真适合你，可以挡一挡你那哭笑不得的脸。”在联合国等候的大厅里，T'challa不好大笑，藏不住的笑脸勾起他的嘴角露出雪白的牙齿。

Erik这才发现男人笑的时候会露出一点牙缝，意外的可爱到一点都不符合他平时沉着冷静的形象。

Erik只是静静的看着，庆幸自己戴了墨镜。

“嘿，国王陛下！”远处，一个熟悉的身影兴奋的走了过来，来的正是罗斯探员。

“罗斯探员，你怎么会在这里？”看到老朋友，T'challa高兴的握住对方的手和他问好。

嗅到了对方的信息素，Erik确定来的人是个Omega，还是个被标记过的，他才放心的让T'challa和他握手。

“对于瓦坎达这么重要的日子，我当然会在场了。”罗斯探员由衷的为T'challa感到高兴，正寒暄着，罗斯注意到站在一旁的Erik。

“额...嘿...他怎么在这儿？”罗斯靠近T'challa，低声问道。

Erik也算罗斯的“老朋友”了，对于这个人的出现，罗斯显然不是太欢迎。

“说来话长，罗斯探员，总之先谢谢你的到来了。”T'challa并不想多解释，巧妙的化解过去。

关于瓦坎达现在的情况，罗斯探员多少也有点了解，上次挑战日他虽然被Shuri锁在办公室而没有到场，但直到离开之前，也多少从瓦坎达的民众嘴里听到了一些消息。

所以，即使Erik再危险，有了标记的对象，信息素也会约束他的行为，这点罗斯探员非常了解，因为有个莫名其妙的魔法师标记过他之后性格就彻底变了个人。

进去会场之前，Erik表示自己在休息区等T'challa出来，毕竟这种又臭又长的会议，他可没有耐心从头听到尾。

T'challa表示理解，便把Erik留在了门口。

此时，整间会议厅的人都是为这位第三世界的国王而来，台下的聚光灯都对准了演讲台，可就在T'challa在走上演讲台的一瞬间，他突然觉得头重脚轻的恍惚了一下，紧接着，一阵翻江倒海的恶心感从他的胃中向上挺动，他赶忙扶住讲台的桌子，强迫自己清醒过来。

整个会议厅里已经坐满了各国的首脑，世界各地的记者，所有的灯光和镜头都对着这位传说中第三世界的国王陛下。

T'challa强迫自己压下所有的不适，勉强扯出一个笑脸，稳稳的站在了演讲台前。

他不确定自己怎么了，可如此重要的场合让他没有心思在乎自己的身体，他镇定住情绪，稳稳的开口，讲述着自己早已准备好的宣言。

罗斯探员在台下安静的听着，他对T'challa和瓦坎达很有信心，他相信T'challa陛下的决定对世界都是一个好的开始，正当他全神贯注的听着T'challa的演讲的时候，场内一个记者突然悄悄起身离开，引起了罗斯的注意。

那个人，他看着有点眼熟，正当他思考着的时候，空气中飘来一股淡淡的，塑料烧灼的味道，这味道，正是从演讲台那里飘来的。

“危险！！”多年CIA探员的身份让罗斯瞬间警觉起来，他几乎跳起来对着T'challa大吼，所有人都被这突发的情况惊呆了。

可是已经来不及了，巨大的爆炸声从演讲台传来，浓烟瞬间袭击了整个会议厅，罗斯被震出去好远，幸好有个铝合金的台子挡在他前面才让他逃过一劫。

“T’challa！咳咳！陛下！”

爆炸过后的会场死气沉沉，刺耳的耳鸣声让罗斯几乎睁不开眼睛，他勉强从浓雾与烟尘中奔向演讲台，寻找T'challa。

受了伤的奥克耶和阿由从废墟中爬出来，几近疯狂的在一堆尸体中寻找国王陛下的身影。

就在这时，Erik猛的踹开被炸的变形的门，满脸的愤怒与恐惧，他跳进废墟，徒手翻着，尖利的玻璃和钢铁的碎片划伤了他的手指也不在乎。

终于，在一块坠落的天花板下找到了T'challa的身影。

好在他身上的黑豹盔甲及时释放，将他整个人包住，看起来才没受什么伤，可T'challa却陷入了昏迷之中。

“到底怎么回事？”Erik咬牙切齿的说，紧紧把T'challa抱在怀里。

“刚才...突然爆炸...我们没有来得及......”奥克耶受了很重的伤，说话都有些颤抖。

“有人...是有人放了炸弹，这是蓄意谋杀。”罗斯看着Erik，一字一顿的说道。

“你看到是谁了？”发觉罗斯的眼神中深深的怀疑，Erik单刀直入的问道。

“如果我没有看错的话，刚才有一个人，是之前你所属小队的成员，也是你的心腹，但你曾经在三年前的作战报告中说他已经死了.......”

三个人的视线齐刷刷的盯着Erik，他却不发一言，脸色冷了下来。

就在这时，奥克耶突然质问道：“Erik，你的通讯器呢？”

众人这才发现，Erik手腕上的kimoyo手串也不见了。

 

4.

现在首要的任务，是把T'challa带回安全的地方。

奥克耶和阿由都受了很重的伤，会场外乱作一团。外面的医疗队和防暴队正在确定会场里是否还有危险，暂时还没有闯进来。

“拿开你的手，Erik，在没洗刷你的嫌疑之前，请你保持和陛下的距离。”奥克耶声色严厉的想把国王陛下从Erik的怀里抢回来，Erik没有辩解，却始终固执的没有放手。

此时的T'challa呼吸平稳，外表看起来没有外伤，却陷入了深深的昏迷之中。

罗斯揉了揉因为爆炸而发疼的耳朵，看着T'challa身上的黑豹铠甲，突然意识到，现在，他们还不能暴露国王陛下的身份。

“几位先冷静一下，我觉得我们应该先离开，不然一会儿外面的警卫队就要进来了，你们想好怎么解释了吗？”

几个人互相看了一眼，奥克耶也知道现在不是内乱的时候，Erik更不会放心的把T'challa交给联合国的医疗队，他扶着T'challa的头放在他的胳膊上，轻轻擦掉他脸上的灰尘，然后小心翼翼的抱住他的肩膀和腿，一用力，稳稳的将他的Omega抱了起来。

“罗斯探员，我们现在要从哪里出去？”Erik冷静的看着罗斯。

探员先生纠结的抓了抓头发，此时的会场里乱作一团，爆炸的废墟和惨不忍睹的尸骸遍地，他们要想出去还真要花点力气。

“Everett，你没事吧？”就在这时，一个陌生的男声从背后响起，众人一惊，循声望去。

“斯蒂文...”罗斯惊讶的看着从天而降的神秘红斗篷男人，步履蹒跚的迎了上去，因为刚才的爆炸，他的行动还不是很方便，红斗篷男一伸手，将他抱住，身后的披风像有生命一般，紧紧的抚住罗斯的后背。

“这位是...”奥克耶奇怪的看着突然造访的男人。

罗斯低下了头，不好意思的摸摸鼻子：“他，额...他是...”

“Doctor Strange。”男人的声音沉稳而低沉。

“我...还是回头再给你们介绍吧。”罗斯焦急的打断他们，“斯蒂文，我需要你帮助他们，送他们回飞船上。”

叫斯蒂文的男人皱着眉，望着怀里比他矮一头的罗斯，有些不悦的说道：“我一感受到你有危险就马上赶过来，你不告诉我发生了什么，反倒直接把我当做任意门？”

“现在没有时间说这个了，斯蒂文，这是我朋友，他现在很危险。”罗斯看着昏迷不醒的T'challa，对着斯蒂文央求道。

斯蒂文抬起眼睛看了看眼前这几个人，正好和Erik的视线撞上了，也不知是Alpha天生的敌对立场还是两个人气场不和，他们一起皱了下眉头。

“你的眼神很危险......”斯蒂文看着Erik，突然说出一句让人摸不到头脑的话。

“你说什么？”Erik眯起眼睛看着斯蒂文。

“不要对重要的人说谎。”斯蒂文盯着Erik，像是忠告一般，平静如深水一般的视线几乎要刺穿男人的眼底。

“斯蒂文，你在说什么？”罗斯看着诡异的二人，提醒着他们，外面的警卫队就要进来，他可没有时间看他们表演。

“噢，没什么，好了，你们先走吧。”斯蒂文耸了下肩，并不打算解释什么，他侧过身，在稍微宽阔一点的地方打开了隧道。

浓艳的火花像利刃，切开空间的屏障，形成一道光门，后面是飞船停放的地点。

几个人被眼前的景象镇住了，纵使瓦坎达有再先进的科技，这近乎于魔法的场面他们还是很少见到的。

“没有时间解释那么多了，你们快带着T'challa走吧，这里交给我们。”罗斯看着Erik他们，宽慰的笑了笑。

怀中的人生死未卜，Erik也无心滞留在此地，他对着罗斯点点头，低声说了一句：“谢谢。”

“别客气，我也欠他一次。”罗斯拍了拍Erik的肩膀，让他们带着T'challa赶紧穿过隧道，回到了飞船上。

等回到瓦坎达，已经得知消息的Shuri焦急的从实验室里冲出来，只看到昏迷不醒的哥哥被Erik抱了进来。

“快，把他放到仪器台上！”Shuri紧张的指挥着，Erik只得小心翼翼的把T'challa放在台子上。

“我把哥哥交给你，而你到底做了什么？”面对眼前的男人，Shuri忍不住质问，强忍着不让眼角的泪水掉下来。

从始至终，Erik都没有为自己辩解一句，他垂下的手掌紧紧捏成拳头，缓解心中的焦虑与疼痛，而话到嘴边，他只是轻声问了一句：“T'challa怎么样了？”

知道从这个男人的嘴中挖不出什么，Shuri低下头，专心在哥哥身上，她严肃的对众人下了驱逐令：“你们都出去，这里交给我。”

奥克耶和侍卫听从了公主的命令，行了礼便井然有序的离开。

只有Erik还傻站在原地。

“你站在这儿干什么？你也要出去！”Shuri一脸被这个男人打败的表情。

“在没确定T'challa安全的情况下我哪都不会去。”Erik虽声线平稳，语气中却有不容置疑的平静。

“我要给哥哥检查，现在取下黑豹的铠甲，哥哥就是全裸的，你在这儿不方便！”Shuri终于忍不住吼出了支开众人的原因。

“我有什么不.......！”Erik下意识的辩解，话说了一半，又把话吞回了肚子，他盯着Shuri点了点头，留下一句：“那我去门口等。”便离开了实验室。

确定实验室安静了以后，Shuri按了一下铠甲的控制区，黑色的战甲便从T'challa身上退了下去，一股压抑的信息素的香甜气息也随着铠甲的褪去而释放出来。

Shuri露出奇怪的表情。

哥哥的身上没有外伤，此时的昏迷更像是体力不支加上外界的冲击力造成的。Shuri将电磁波连在哥哥的头上，利用脉冲检查他体内是否有异样。

“嗯.....”脉冲的运作让T'challa找回了一些意识，他感觉头有点疼，忍不住哼出声。

“哥哥！你醒啦。”Shuri压抑悲伤的脸上这才露出了笑容。

“呼......Shuri.....我回瓦坎达了？”T'challa想抬起头，身体却异常的无力，刚才那股恶心的感觉伴随着清醒又涌了上来。

“是的，哥哥，我在你身边，联合国的事我已经听奥克耶他们说了。”

“Erik呢？”T'challa眯着眼睛，勉强看了四周，却没有发现那个熟悉的身影。

听到那个讨厌的人的名字，Shuri收起了笑容：“我没让他进来。”

“我是说，他没有受伤吧？”T'challa还十分虚弱，语气中却夹杂着一丝焦急。

“哥哥，你不关心奥克耶，不关心阿由，反倒关心那个没有保护好你的人！”Shuri有些不开心，此时的她更像是在闹小女孩的脾气。

而T'challa此时却闭上了眼睛，有些痛苦的喘了口气，他并不是因为疼痛，而是那阵恶心乏力的感觉正一阵一阵侵袭着他。

可Shuri并不知道，还以为哥哥在爆炸中受了伤，她赶忙把几个脉冲都给T'challa连上，然后给他盖上毯子，安慰的说道：“他没事，是罗斯探员送你们回来的，具体的情况我就不太清楚了，一会儿你可以...嘿......”

正滔滔不绝说着话的Shuri突然安静了下来，她呆呆的望着由脉冲形成的T'challa的体内图像，愣愣的走过去，伸手抚上腹部图像上一直闪烁的小红点。

她这才注意到，屋子里不同寻常的信息素味道代表着什么。

“哥哥，你昏倒前，有没有什么不舒服的感觉...”Shuri喃喃的说。

“我觉得...胃很难受，不知道是不是外面的食物不合我的胃口。”T'challa老实的回答，刚说完这句话，他的胃还着实的翻腾了一下。

“哥哥...你...你怀孕了...”Shuri直盯盯的看着T'challa。

“.......”这句话像一桶冰水从T'challa的头顶泼下来，让他稍微清醒了一点，可他的心里，一点都没有Omega怀孕时该有的喜悦。

自从Erik标记他以后，两人几乎夜夜耳鬓厮磨，虽然每次T'challa都在交合中失去意识，但他知道，Erik从没有浪费过一滴精华，全都悉数留在他的身体里，能怀孕并不是一件难以预料的事，只是，此时的T'challa并不确定这个孩子到来的时机是否正确。

“哥哥...”发现哥哥在发呆，Shuri轻轻叫了他一声。

“Shuri...这件事，先不要告诉Erik...”

门外的Erik正坐在走廊的地板上，他望着空荡荡的手腕在发呆，刚才那场爆炸像是一场梦魇，仿佛前一秒，T'challa还在他面前意气风发的微笑着，他从没见过T'challa打趣他时那一脸俏皮的坏笑是那么可爱，可下一秒，这个人就躺在了废墟里......一股深深的无力涌上Erik的心头，他第一次觉得自己是个没用的人，从未有过的挫败感让他的内心一片空白，曾经所有的坚持都在此时变得不重要了。

这时，实验室的门打开了，这一瞬间，让Erik有一种熬过一个世纪的漫长感。

“进去吧，哥哥没事了，他在等你。”Shuri似乎很疲惫，脸上没什么表情。

Erik想和这个小堂妹说点什么，可Shuri拒人于千里之外的表情让他还是把嘴边的话咽了回去。

他匆忙进了实验室，此时，T'challa已经换好了贴合的白袍，靠在仪器台上休息，在Erik进来之前，他已经服下了调节身体的药，这种药品能让他的孕期信息素的味道不那么明显，不至于让他的Alpha一下就察觉到他的肚子里藏了秘密。

他也和罗斯通了电话，探员朋友将当时会场上的事一五一十的告诉了他，也委婉的讲了一下对Erik的怀疑，如果不是因为影像里罗斯探员身后那个红斗篷男人一脸的不耐烦，T'challa还想和老朋友聊两句，无奈也只能断了通讯。

他没有马上怀疑Erik，他想听听男人的解释。

等Erik走进实验室，他才看到这个一直骄傲的仰着头的男人此时破败的模样，他的西装上落满尘土，衣袖随意卷着，手指上满是伤痕，血迹已经结了痂。

T'challa的胸口疼了一下，他温和的笑了笑，说：“Erik，你.....”语句还未吐出口，Erik却径直走到了仪器台边，俯下身不由分说的吻上了T'challa的嘴唇。

男人的身上还有灰尘和爆炸后烟尘的味道，他的吻有些颤抖，却执着的不容抗拒。

“很抱歉，那时候我没在你身边。”Erik的鼻尖贴着他的omega，轻声的说了抱歉。

“没关系，我很庆幸那时候你不在。”T'challa说的是实话，他很担心他的Alpha，不会说谎的T'challa从不掩盖自己对Erik的关心。

望着T'challa总是温和的眼神，Erik感觉心底有一块巨石，堵得难受，压抑着他的呼吸都跟着疼痛。

“你有什么要对我说的吗？”T'challa看着Erik，眼神中满是信任与期待。

Erik知道他问的是什么，他犹豫了一下，那个红斗篷男人说的话却回响在他的耳边。

“不要对重要的人说谎。”

Erik本想自己解决这件事的，可现在，他不想节外生枝，隐瞒和猜忌此时不会给他带来好的结果。

他深深的吸了一口气，坐在T'challa的面前，思考了一下，说：“你是想问，我到底知道这件事吗？对不对。”

“嗯。”T'challa点点头，“我听罗斯探员说了一点......”

“那个人，的确曾经是我的下级，三年前我们一起执行任务的时候，他被烧死了，尸体面目全非，于是我报告了上级。刚才在会场外，我也看到了他，为了确认我还跟了上去，结果我们打了一架，可就在我要抓住他的时候，会场里......”Erik没有继续说下去，他看了看T'challa的脸，男人正认真的听着。

“他跑了，我的手链也是在那时候丢的，就这样。”Erik摊了下手，示意自己讲完了。

“既然这个人你也认识，那我们就不能坐视不管，况且他们明显是冲着我们来的。”

听到T'challa的话，Erik有点不可思议，T'challa就这么接受了他说的一切，丝毫没有怀疑。

“你相信我？”

“Erik，我不想因为猜忌和你有什么隔阂，而且你也答应过我，你不会背着我去炸大使馆。”T'challa提起那晚两人的对话，Erik本来只是随意开的一句玩笑，T'challa却拿来揶揄他，脸上无意间显露出让Erik着迷的俏皮坏笑。

Erik没有说话，只是握住了T'challa的手，所有的承诺都在他温暖的掌心里。

“你快去换件衣服把，你像从土坑里捞出来的一样。”T'challa指了指男人灰头土脸的模样。

“我们一起回去。”Erik说着，不由分说的把他的omega从仪器台上抱了起来。

他不想让T'challa躺在这件冷冰冰的屋子里，他要把他带回他们温暖的寝宫。

虽然瓦坎达的国王被人这样打横抱着实在有失身份，但那个意外让此时患得患失的Erik不容T'challa有一点抗拒。

男人的怀抱很温暖，走过走廊时，头顶的灯光将两人的身影拉的长长的，T'challa突然想告诉他的alpha，他的肚子里，藏了属于他们的秘密，但是，话到嘴边，他却咽了回去。

他似乎看到了Erik的影子上挥舞的翅膀，他是自由的，T'challa不想让这个突然造访的秘密变成他的负担。

此时，Erik的kimoyo手链，却落在了一个危险的人的手中。

 

5.

牵绊会随着时间的推逝默默去改变一个人的棱角，而被改变的人却无法意识到心灵正在慢慢被雕琢。

现在，连Erik自己都不确定，他对T'challa，究竟是纯粹的占有欲还是称得上是某种连接的感情。

他不想说爱，因为他知道，他这种人，不配说爱。

第一次在皇厅里遇到T'challa，那副高高在上的模样，让他只想把这个人的骄傲和自尊在脚下碾碎。

得知他是Omega是个意外，标记他也是一时的冲动，帮助他得到皇位是觉得好玩，可现在，局面变得一发不可收拾。

Erik始终觉得他和T'challa是两个世界的人，他也曾想过利用T'challa报复那些曾经伤害过他的一切。

可那天那场爆炸，炸碎了他面前隔着他和T'challa的那堵墙，他第一次体会到一种情绪的滋味——恐惧。

那一刻，他在害怕，害怕他们会在一瞬间生死相隔，害怕再也看不到那双深邃的眼睛温和的看着自己的样子。

Erik曾经痛恨这个世界夺走他所爱的一切，父亲，母亲，还有专属于他童年记忆里深信不疑的童话，可这一切，似乎都在用另一种形式还给他。

他知道，T'challa一直都在对他伸出双手，可他装作视而不见，既不接受，也不拒绝，现在，Erik想试着握住T'challa，可对方却似乎停下了靠近他的脚步。

从联合国回来以后，T'challa就开始拒绝和Erik亲热，理由是他的发情期已经彻底结束了。的确，最近他身上的信息素味儿都淡了好多。

做爱这种事要两个人都有心思才快活，T'challa不愿意，Erik又不好强上，少了唯一增进感情的活动，两人之间的关系变得越来越尴尬。

可Erik不希望T'challa觉得自己只想交配，T'challa似乎也怕Erik觉得自己在冷落他，于是两个人的相处变得莫名其妙的客气起来。

 

这天，在Shuri的实验室里，T'challa正准备服用妹妹帮他调制的药物。

他从不把这些东西带回寝宫，就是怕被Erik发现。

Shuri将两粒水色的透明药丸递给他，他握在手里，若有所思的盯了一会儿，并没有马上吃下去。

看着哥哥复杂的眼神，Shuri叹了口气，说：“哥哥，我不想干涉你和Erik的关系，不管怎么做都是你的决定，可你有没有想过，这种药只能维持你怀孕初期信息素的平衡，到后期，还是会像普通抑制剂的副作用一样...到时候你怎么办？”

“Shuri，我还没想好怎么告诉他。”

“可他毕竟是孩子的父亲，你不可能瞒得过去。”

“我知道，可我总觉得，他会离开瓦坎达。”

“他要是敢背叛你，我就杀了他。”Shuri坚定地看着哥哥的眼睛。

“不，我不是这个意思，Shuri，我想，我和Erik，从一开始就是错的......”

正说着，Erik突然闯进了实验室。

“Shuri，我想让你帮我查一下......”刚进门的Erik没想到迎面看到了T'challa，说到一半的话又咽了回去。

而T'challa赶忙把手里的药丸藏到身后，可光滑的药丸却从指缝间滑了出来，掉到地板上，滚到了Erik的脚边。

T'challa和Shuri下意识的张了张嘴，没有出声。

Erik却没有发现异样，他的视线全都落在T'challa的身上，他的Omega一早就离开寝宫，一直到现在，Erik都不知道他在做什么，没想到，两个人却在这里相遇了。

“你有什么事吗？”T'challa强迫自己看着Erik的眼睛，尽量不让余光落在男人的脚边。

“我想让Shuri查查我的kimoyo珠子掉在哪里了，也许对我们追查那伙暴徒有用。”Erik也直视着T'challa的目光，两人之间，有莫可名状的火花。

Shuri两边看看，火热而诡异的氛围让她赶忙找话题岔开。

“说起来，我正要找你们。”Shuri点开了水晶影像屏，说：“我前几天查了罗斯探员说的那个人，Alexander，也就是Erik你之前的部下，他的档案早在三年前就被标注死亡，可这些年，他一直隐姓埋名在中东一带，因为一直没什么大动作，也就没有人去查他。”

“能推测出他的目的是什么吗？”Erik走到屏幕前，看着影像里那张熟悉的脸。

“还不能确定，不过他们专挑哥哥去联合国的日子搞出这么大动静，应该和我们也脱不了干系。”

“T'challa，你觉得呢？”Erik突然询问了T'challa的意见。

此时，T'challa正蹑手蹑脚的蹭到那两粒药丸旁边，想趁着Erik不注意偷偷捡起来，没想到男人突然回过头，他赶忙脚底一滑，把药丸踢到了排水槽里。

“你在干嘛？”发现T'challa正站在自己刚才的位置，Erik皱起了眉，Shuri无奈的捂住脸。

“没...没什么，我在想事情......”T'challa眼神飘忽，磕磕绊绊的回答。

“所以...你觉得呢？”好在Erik没有发现T'challa在搞什么鬼。

“嗯...我，我觉得我们可以先查查你的kimoyo珠子掉在哪里了，这样也许对追查有帮助。”T'challa一本正经的说。

“这就是我刚才的意思啊。”Erik一脸‘你在搞什么’的表情。

“说到这个......还有一件很重要的事。”Shuri赶紧帮哥哥解围。

“我们现在，无法准确的追踪到komoyo珠的位置。”

“为什么？”Shuri的话让两位男士重视起来。

“显然他们知道弱化振金的方法，所以，我觉得，他们应该是冲着瓦坎达来的。”

听到这儿，Erik的脸色愈发严肃起来，他追问道：“能推测出大概位置吗？”

“最后一次共鸣是在距离瓦坎达西北方向170公里的地方。”

“我知道了。”

这些天，除了T'challa的变化，还让Erik担心的，就是这个危险分子了，这个人的出现，让他想起自己嗜血生存的日子，一些记忆在他的脑海里苏醒，让他有不好的预感。

“你不和我一起走吗？”离开的时候，Erik叫住T'challa，轻轻抬了下下巴，示意他们一起离开。

T'challa本想等Erik离开后再把刚才错过的药补上，可看着男人认真的眼神，T'challa又怎么能拒绝。

 

“是因为这件事烦恼吗？”在长廊里，Erik突然问了T'challa一句。

“嗯？什么？”T'challa有些摸不着头脑。

“你最近好像有心事的样子，是因为维也纳的事吗？”

“嗯...是的，我想我们应该抓紧时间了。”T'challa没想到Erik注意到他的情绪变化，只好顺着他的话说下去。

“你放心吧，这件事我会处理的。”

“N’jadaka，你想怎么做？”T'challa变得严肃起来。

“他既然在我面前假死，我就真的送他去见上帝。”

“Erik，你应该把他交给联合国处理，我们没有资格判他死刑。”T'challa挡在Erik面前，认真的盯着他的眼睛。

“那群人有用的话，就不会有那天的事发生了。”Erik也不肯让步。

“Erik，我不希望你被仇恨冲昏头脑，我曾经也差点做了和你一样的决定。”T'challa试着说服自己的弟弟。

“那你又知道我仇恨的是什么吗？”Erik看着T'challa的眼睛，藏住了万分柔情。

一句话让T'challa语塞，他不明白Erik想说什么，在立场上他们总是不合，他不敢随意猜测男人的想法，两个人就这么怔怔的对视了半天。

最终，还是Erik结束了这场拉锯战，他转身先离开了这里，他怕再等一会儿自己就要吻上眼前这个男人，可现在，实在不是接吻的好时机。

他们的牵绊真的要随着信息素的淡化而结束吗？Erik不知道自己还能不能有幸撑到T'challa的下个发情期，但至少在这之前，他必须要把威胁T'challa的存在抹杀掉。

T'challa直到第二天下午才发现Erik已经离开了瓦坎达，这个男人，居然成功躲过所有监控，不声不响的就走了，还顺道带走了金色的黑豹战衣和一架飞机。

不用想也知道，Erik一定是去找Alexander了，而且从他走的时间推测，他应该已经快到目的地了。

“Shuri，帮我监控Erik的路线，我要跟着他。”T'challa换上黑豹的战衣，也准备追着去。

“哥哥，你自己一个人去太危险了。”Shuri焦急的制止。

“我是去追Erik回来，况且还不知道那边的情况，我不方便带太多的人去冒险。”

“至少让奥克耶陪着你！”

“不...不用了。”T'challa犹豫了一下，最终还是决定自己出发。

Shuri知道无法改变哥哥的想法，她无奈的叹了口气，说：“那你一定不要中断和我的联系，还有......你的战衣我改造了一下，腹部那里，我做了特别的保护。”

T'challa愣了愣，看着贴心的妹妹，露出了感谢的笑容。

另一边，Erik到了目的地，这里，他再熟悉不过了。

这是一个废弃有四十年的兵工厂，他曾经把这里当做过自己和队员们的根据地。

而Alexander，也是其中之一。

他在这里曾无意间提起过瓦坎达的事情，那乌托邦一般的故事情节让人叹服，但可惜，当时并没有人相信他，还以为是他喝醉酒后的狂言。

再那后没几天，他的队友Alexander便在任务中意外‘去世’了。

这个男人和他一样是狂热的“殖民仇恨者”，他们一起杀人，一起在屠戮中寻找生存的快感。当发现Alexander的‘尸体’时，Erik还为失去这个战友而略微可惜了一下。

看来现在，他可以把那份可惜收回来了。

走进空旷的废弃厂房，Erik警觉的环顾四周，两边只有废弃的军甲残骸，多年堆积的尘土厚厚的盖在上面，仿佛从来没有人来过。

“Alexander，我的老朋友，不出来和我见一面吗？”Erik高声喊道，回音在空旷的四壁中回响。

“ killmonger，真是好久不见啊。”熟悉的声音从头顶传来，却没有看到人影。

已经很久没有人用这个名字称呼Erik了，上次敢这么叫他的，还是他的小堂妹Shuri。

“你果然没死，上次在维也纳为什么不跟我叙叙旧再走呢。”Erik站在原地不动，手掌贴着口袋里的枪。

“我还真没想到当时你也在现场，看来传闻是真的了？”声音忽远忽近，Erik知道，Alexander一定在不远的地方。

“什么传闻？”

“你和瓦坎达国王的事，想不到，你真的被驯服了。”Alexander的声音中带着一点嘲笑。

“我们有话为什么不当面谈呢？”Erik不想中了他的圈套，故意岔开话题。

“ killmonger，真没想到今天会在这里见到你，这还真是个意外......”Alexander的声音突然变得低沉。

就在这时，一丝电流的杂音拂过Erik的耳朵，他猛的拔出枪，对准直觉的方向猛开了两枪。

刺耳的子弹撞击金属的声音之后，四周的墙壁轰然倒塌，露出里面铁丝网状的墙壁。

“这...这是...”Erik愣住了。

“我已经说了，今天能遇到你还真是意外，不过欢迎会可不是为你准备的。”

Erik紧张起来，似乎明白了Alexander话中有话，他心底拂过一丝庆幸，好在没有带T'challa一起过来。

“Erik......”魂牵梦萦的声音在背后响起，Erik无力的闭上了眼睛。

最不想在此时看到的人偏偏出现了。

T'challa追着Erik的飞机降落在兵工厂外，紧接着里面的轰然巨响让他有不好的预感，他追进来，只看见Erik一个人站在空旷的厂房内，四周是......

“wow wow wow...真是意外的收货。”头顶上传来的声音显然变得亢奋。

“是担心你的Alpha吗国王陛下，你和传闻中还真是不一样啊。”

 

“你怎么来了！？”Erik又急又气，恨不得把T'challa打包扔回瓦坎达去。

“你还问我，倒是你，不声不响就走了！”T'challa面对Erik的倒打一耙也火冒三丈。

“现在可不是夫妻吵架的时候，不过既然你们二位一起送上门了，那我就收下了。”

话音刚落，整个厂房的地面震动了起来，紧接着裂成一块块石板，向四周扩散开。

“到底怎么回事？”T'challa还在状况外，Alexander却没给他喘息的机会。

“回头再跟你解释！先出去。”Erik一边吼一边冲着天花板又开了几枪，紧接着，头顶上一片扫射像雨点一般扑过来。

Erik一把把T'challa推到大门边，自己向里面冲进去吸引火力。

“快走！T'challa！他是冲着你来的！”Erik焦急的吼道。

可是T'challa又怎么能扔下Erik呢？

火力越来越猛，T'challa猛的释放了黑豹的战衣，帮Erik抵挡子弹。

“我等的就是这个......”Alexander的声音低沉的在头顶上响起，紧接着，四周的丝网墙壁突然像通电了一般变的大亮，刺耳的轰鸣声传来，接近着，一颗子弹突然打穿T'challa的肩膀。

“这是...声波脉冲......”T'challa不可思议的看着眼前发生的事，他的黑豹战衣在刚才的一瞬间休眠了，子弹穿过了沉睡的铠甲。

Erik几乎要疯了，他飞扑过去抱住T'challa，然后用最机警的反应拖着他躲到了裂开的地板下，两人的身影在地面消失了，扫射的子弹雨才停了下来。

“你到底想要什么？”Erik对着头顶怒吼。

“ killmonger，你变化真大，居然还会保护别人？是信息素毒坏了你的脑子吗？”Alexander讥笑的语言从头顶传来。

“你做这么大的局，不会只是为了嘲笑我吧？”Erik紧紧抱着T'challa，手掌捂住他的伤口，鲜血却从他的指缝间溢出来，Erik觉得自己要疯了。

巨大的疼痛和烧灼感让T'challa一时说不出话来，他闭上眼，额头上渗出汗珠。

“你为什么会知道声波脉冲的事！”T'challa压低气息也吼着质问了一句。

“国王陛下，叛徒这种东西，只要国家存在，就会有的。”Alexander像在蛊惑T'challa一般。

“你是打算杀了我们吗？”Erik尽量让自己和Alexander保持交流，环顾四周挖掘这个该死的人影。

“我花了三年时间，一直在寻找传说中的瓦坎达，听说这里的规矩是只要杀死国王，就可以接替王位？所以我想来试试。”

“不不不，你规矩搞错了，这样杀死的不算，你这是偷袭。”Erik尽量让自己的声音保持轻松。

“我带着尸体回去，又有谁知道我是怎么杀的他呢？”

“你得到王位以后想做什么？征服世界？”

“ killmonger，你还记不记得你曾经和我说过，要推翻殖民者的统治，可现在，你抱着你的Omega，在世外桃源睡大觉，兄弟们却依然在压迫中苟活！”Alexander越说越激动，一丝一丝电流声撞击着Erik的耳膜，他静静地，捕捉着电流传来的方向，约摸着确定Alexander的位置。

“Alexander，我在维也纳那次，就是为了解决这个问题，是你毁了这一切。”T'challa忍不住打断他，子弹嵌进骨头里的疼痛让他说话都有些颤抖。

“去解决什么？像过家家一样交换故事吗？小猫咪，我们的经历告诉我们，谈判可不是做游戏...”

此时，Erik已经找准了Alexander的位置，虽然声音是从头顶传来，但这个男人却把自己隐藏在地下某个墙面的后面。

Erik对着T'challa点点头，示意他继续和Alexander对话，自己则小心翼翼的向他确认的方向靠近。

“那你想怎么做呢？”T'challa靠在一根钢筋泥柱下面，捂着肩膀，紧张的看着Erik的动作，继续引着Alexander和他说话。

“那就还是等你在天堂上看着我坐在瓦坎达的王位上处理国事吧。”Alexander的话音刚落，头顶上继续传来机枪扫射的声音，地面的泥土不断震落，水泥地碎成一块一块，眼看子弹要冲破头顶的遮蔽打到T'challa这里了。

就在这时，Erik启动战衣，猛的踢开眼前的一面水泥墙，始作俑者正躲在阴暗的角落里，用电脑控制着这一切。

Alexander怎么也没想到Erik会找到他，他正要逃，却一下被Erik抓着衣领从墙里面拖出来。

“看来我们之间要先上天堂的恐怕是你了。”Erik亮出爪子，要结束Alexander的性命。

“等一下！Erik！”T'challa呵止住了他。

Erik举起的手臂像扯住线一般悬在了半空中。

Alexander却大笑出声：“ killmonger，你果然被驯服了，要听主人的差遣了吗？”

嘲讽的话语让Erik突然锁住这个不知好歹的家伙的脖子，利爪再次要落下。

“Erik！看在我们曾经一起杀人的份上，放过我！我们一起为曾经的目标战斗不好吗？”察觉到Erik的杀意，Alexander才赶紧求饶，他瑟缩着，恐惧的双眼紧紧盯着这个几乎要失控的男人。

“Erik......”T'challa已经没有力气阻止Erik了，他轻轻喊着男人的名字，感受着温热的血液从肩膀缓缓滑过后背。

“算了，我今天不想杀人。”Erik突然轻描淡写的说道，他扭过Alexander的胳膊，咔拉一声废掉他一条手臂，巨大的疼痛让Alexander的脸都跟着扭曲了起来，连叫都叫不出声。

“有什么话，你还是去联合国说吧。”Erik直起身，向T'challa走去。

T'challa没想到Erik会放弃杀人，惊讶之余，他愣愣的看着面无表情的男人，虚弱的露出一个宽慰的微笑。

可紧接着，他的笑容凝固了，Alexander突然挣扎起身，拖动着废掉的胳膊，另一只手启动了身上的备用按钮，声波脉冲再次发出轰鸣，刺眼的亮光穿过地板缝照射进来，这一次，连地下都没能幸免。

Erik下意识的捂了一下眼睛，就在这一瞬间，似乎有子弹带着火花的冲击力擦着他的脸颊飞过去。

轰鸣声停了，Erik站在原地，仿佛时间被按了暂停键。

T'challa不知什么时候捡起了他掉在地上的手枪，举着枪对着他，肩膀上的鲜血已经流到了地面上。

Erik缓缓的回过头去，Alexander已经站了起来，也对着他举起了手枪，可他的咽喉，已经被子弹射穿了。

这一幕，仅仅只有几秒钟，对Erik来说，却久到像几个世纪，让他足够在脑海里，把他与T'challa在一起的每一个画面都一帧一帧的回味一遍。

“T'challa！”Erik扑过去，紧紧抱住他的Omega，“快撑住！我带你回家！”Erik的声音居然在忍不住的颤抖。

T'challa靠在Erik的怀里，终于松了口气，刚才他看到Alexander用枪指着Erik的一瞬间，他脑子里的血液都要凝固了，那一刻，什么原则，什么和平主义，统统去他妈的，他不能让任何人伤害Erik。

他知道，他爱他.....无法控制，无法隐藏，爱到可以为他改变原则，爱到可以为他诞下孩子......

怎么样都好，在这段开始的莫名其妙，发展的一塌糊涂的感情里，T'challa决定先认输了。

Erik手忙脚乱的摸出kimoyo珠，刚刚启动，Shuri的画面就跳了出来：“哥哥！哥......怎么是你？”

一眼就看到最不想看到的人，Shuri又急又气，连忙追问道：“哥哥呢？？”

“Shuri！T'challa受伤了，我马上带他回去，你快准备好给他治伤。”Erik一边说着，一边扯下一颗珠子按在T'challa的伤口上。

听到这个噩耗，Shuri忍不住咆哮道：“你居然又让哥哥受伤了！他肚子里可有你的孩子呢！”

 

6.

“孩子？什么孩子？”Erik愣愣的看着影像中气急败坏的小堂妹Shuri，怀中抱着的人也跟着颤抖了一下。

“Shuri......”T'challa声音颤抖的想要制止，可是已经来不及了，Erik捧起他的脸，满脸的惊讶与不敢相信，他用手指蹭了蹭T’challa的脸颊，似乎在确认眼前这个人是不是真的，眼神中一丝怒火险些压抑不住。

那一刻让T’challa有些害怕，omega的本能让他感受到自己的Alpha正在生气，并条件反射的开始畏惧。

果然.....孩子来的不是时候吗......

正当T’challa有些心寒的时候，Erik突然抱住他，狠狠得在他的脸上亲了几下，力气大的甚至让T’challa感受到脸颊都被亲的变了形。

喘着粗气，Erik顶着T’challa的额头，低沉的声音饱含着怒火的同时又夹杂着微微的颤抖，带着点威胁的语气说道：“你看我回去怎么收拾你！”

“Erik！你马上......”

啪的一声，Erik关掉了通讯器，把Shuri的怒吼也锁在了里面。

他轻松抱起自己的omega，决定把这里的烂摊子留给某位探员朋友处理，反正Erik一向的职责都是惹事不擦屁股。

等回到瓦坎达，Erik身上的低气压几乎要逼退每个想靠近国王陛下的人。

在Shuri的实验室里，一看到Erik的Shuri本来还想指责他几句，但看到Erik黑的堪比死海的脸和哥哥可怜兮兮的眼神，这位一向直爽敢说的小公主居然把嘴边的话硬生生的咽了回去。

“喂，你出去，我要给哥哥脱掉战衣了。”准备挖子弹的时候，Shuri终于忍不住对旁边一直握着哥哥的手的Erik下了逐客令。

“还有什么我不能看的？”这次，Erik没有让步，他要一直陪着他的omega，直到确定他没事为止。

小公主第一次吃瘪，硬是喘了三口气才缓过来。

T’challa有些害羞，但因为理亏又不好意思说什么，加上失血过多有些虚弱，只得老老实实的躺在仪器台上，任由他的Alpha握着他的手，然后眼睁睁的看着自己在对方面前赤身裸体......

幸好妹妹足够贴心，帮他盖好毯子，Erik也没说什么，还顺手帮他掖了下被角。

好在T’challa只是伤到了肩胛骨，罗斯被打中脊椎都是小菜一碟，这对Shuri来说简直就是个擦伤而已。

从挖子弹到伤口的初步愈合，只用了不到一个小时的时间，除了Erik像个瘟神一样站在那里碍眼，一切都很顺利。

“好点了吗？”趁着Shuri拿走子弹的时候，Erik低头看着脸色还有些疲惫的T’challa，低声问道，语气中听不出来他是否还在生气。

“嗯...”T’challa点了点头，勉强挤出个笑脸。

Erik俯下身，吻了吻他的鼻梁，呼吸间竟有些松了口气的感觉。

“喂！别在我这儿吻我哥哥！你太无礼了！”回过头的Shuri，看到Erik正肆无忌惮的吻着哥哥的鼻尖，如果她再不制止，那家伙就要亲到嘴上了。

“小公主，你别对着我大呼小叫的，我还没找你算账呢。”Erik直起身，居高临下的看着他的小堂妹，严肃又冷酷。

“你...你找我算什么账？”Shuri第一次感受到Erik的压迫感，这才让她意识到，以前的Erik从未对她展示过真正的敌意。

“你早就知道T’challa怀孕了，为什么不告诉我，还让他跟着我去冒险？”Erik质问道。

“是我哥哥不让我说的，他说你......”话说一半，Shuri才发现自己又出卖了哥哥，赶紧捂住嘴。

但这番话却瞬间打击了Erik的气焰，他有些错愕的看着T’challa，喃喃的问道：“你不想让我知道？”

“N’jadaka我......”T’challa有些焦急的开口，却因为虚弱而重重的喘了一口气，Erik的心跟着抽痛了一下，赶忙帮他顺了顺胸口。

“喂，等一下再说吧，先让哥哥好好休息不行吗？”Shuri赶忙把有些挫败的男人拉到一边，现在可不是让他们吵架的时候。

“要不，我们先把哥哥送回寝宫吧，他在这里也休息不好。”

Erik茫然的点点头，接受了小公主的建议，下意识的去抱T’challa。

“N’jadaka，我可以自己走回去，你不用每次都抱我。”T’challa有些尴尬，Erik一言不合就抱着他满瓦坎达跑，他好歹也是一国之君，总要给自己留点面子。

看到Erik挫败的眼神，T’challa有些心疼，但他还没想好要怎么和他的alpha解释，直到现在，他也没看出来Erik是否乐意接受这个孩子，还是仅仅因为自己的隐瞒而生气呢？

战斗和受伤的疲惫，加上孕期的不良反应，让T’challa累的不行，刚一回寝宫，他便一头栽倒在床上睡了过去。

走廊里，Erik拉住了他的小堂妹，以前所未有的低姿态问道：“他...怀孕多久了...”

“从联合国回来以后吧，那次哥哥昏迷，也是因为这个。”Shuri知道自己没必要瞒下去了，而且于情于理，Erik都应该知道这些。

那次爆炸让Erik想起来便心有余悸，加上后期T’challa拒绝和自己亲热，似乎也有解释的理由了。

“那...他有没有跟你说过...为什么不想告诉我。”

看着眼前这个男人万分诚恳的眼神，Shuri叹了一口气，对这个人的反感也降低了许多，虽然他和哥哥的开始实在不愉快，但这么长时间的相处，加上哥哥对他的态度，Shuri知道，想拆散他们已经是不可能的了。

“哥哥觉得，你并不想要这个孩子，他怕孩子会拖累你。”

“啊？”Erik满脸的震惊，不可思议，愤怒，还有点委屈。

“老实讲，Erik，我不知道你们私底下是怎么相处的，但你到底是怎么看我哥哥的？”Shuri决定坏人当到底。

“Shuri，我很爱他。”

这是Erik第一次对一个人说爱，情不自禁，脱口而出，好像这句话在他的骨血里酝酿很久了，自然而然的表达出来，让他一直冰冷的心，瞬间猛烈的跳动了一下。

Shuri怔怔的看着他，根本不敢相信这是从killmonger嘴里说出的话，有那么几秒钟，Shuri甚至觉得，眼前这个男人，不是什么杀人狂魔，只是她的一位哥哥，深深地爱着她的另一位哥哥。

“说什么蠢话呢，你还是把这话留着说给我哥听吧。”Shuri忿然留下这么一句，转身要走。

“嘿...我能为T'challa做点什么吗？”Erik眼神瞟了瞟卧室，他第一次当父亲，不知道该怎么照顾自己的omega。

“好好陪着他，过一段时间哥哥可能会热潮不稳......具体你自己看吧！不要什么都问我！”Shuri感觉脸颊发烫，她还是个没被标记过的omega，哪能去管他们的房事？丢下这句话，Shuri留下一个愤怒的背影便离开了。

前面说过，T'challa是个不太会处理感情的人，Erik又何尝不是，在这一点上，两兄弟难得达成了一致。

Erik越认真就越严肃，他之所以看不出喜悦，是因为他在正正经经的考虑他和T'challa的未来。

得知T'challa怀孕的那一刻，他把能想到的事都在脑子里过了一遍——孕期应该注意什么，国事还要不要T'challa处理，以后有战斗绝对不能让他参加，婚礼要不要补办，孩子是个Alpha，Beta还是omega，什么时候要二胎，有了二胎孩子们长大会不会争夺王位，他能不能做好一个父亲......

每想一个问题他脸上的表情就会严肃一层，以至于T'challa一直以为他不高兴。

盯着T'challa的睡颜，Erik忍不住搓了把脸。

T'challa虽然总是沉稳冷静的模样，Erik却压抑不住的觉得这个男人可爱至极，他的omega有一份外人察觉不到的稚嫩与青涩，是与他睿智沉着的外表完全相反的一面，Erik一直都知道，他甚至会因为T'challa时不时流露出的孩子气而性致盎然，只是他藏的够深，没有让T'challa发觉自己还有这么变 态的一面。

一想到自己的Omega隐瞒怀孕这么重要的事，又足足一个星期没让自己碰，Erik有些恼火，他突然很想掀被子扑上去把这个人操醒，操到他哭着求饶，记住谁是他的Alpha，让他长点记性，以后不敢反抗他。

可是看到T'challa毫无防备的睡颜，他抓着被角的一只手又老老实实的放下，帮他盖好被子，然后认命的在他旁边躺下，将他的Omega抱在怀里。

睡梦中的T'challa因为被挪动身子而不满的皱了皱眉，他扭动了几下，侧过身，把头顶在Erik的胸口上，继续睡得沉沉的。

Erik的味道让他感到安心，omega会本能的被自己的Alpha安抚，所以这一刻，他的梦乡又安稳又甜美。

T'challa无意识的动作让Erik重重的呼了一口气，强压下所有的原始冲动，他低头看了看T'challa埋在他胸口，只露了眼睛和额头的毛茸茸的脑袋，忍不住低下头，吻了吻男人的眼角和睫毛，这一下却让他停不下来。

“我只是亲两下，没有关系吧......”抱着这样的想法，Erik抱着他的Omega，亲热的滚进了床垫里。

“今天先放过你吧，以后再慢慢收拾你......”

 

7.

当Erik再次坐在王座之上的时候，众人的表情可谓是五光十色，这段时间瓦坎达风波不断，各位长老已经没有力气再去接受王位有什么变化了。

此时，Erik面无表情，姿态慵懒的坐在王座上，身上的黑袍随意敞开，浑身散发着他一贯不把众人放在眼里的气息。

“请问，T'challa陛下为什么没有出现？”河流部落的长老首先发问，这是每个月的例行会议，国王陛下理应出席。

“最近这段时间，都由我来处理政事，你们有什么事，直接汇报给我就可以了。”Erik理所当然的说。

“这么说，您是要代理国王之位？”一旁的瓦卡比静静发问，他的伤已经彻底痊愈了，看Erik的眼神却更加充满敌意。

“不错，这段时间，T'challa陛下的工作都由我来代劳，有什么问题吗？”

“亲王殿下，您不能无视议会和长老们的意见擅自做主，这样不妥。”还不知发生什么事的奥克耶也反对道。

面对众人的发难，Erik没有急着回答，他自顾自得说道：“我今天坐在这儿，主要有两件事，第一，想必你们也都知道了前段时间维也纳发生的事，始作俑者已经被我和T'challa陛下捉拿归案，并交给美国军方处理了，另外......”

Erik放慢了声调，看了看众人投射到他身上的视线，有不满的，有质疑的，也逐渐开始有一部分真正愿意臣服于他的，毕竟瓦坎达一向崇尚强者，Erik虽然一直没有什么大的动作，但他身上凌驾于众人的王者之气也逐渐显露出来。

众人都秉着呼吸等待亲王殿下接下来说的话。

“婚礼，我需要你们策划一个婚礼。”短短一句话，掷地有声，让众人面面相觑的沉默了好半天。

“请问...是谁和谁的婚礼？”好一会儿，奥克耶才喃喃的问出大家心中的疑问。

“当然是我和国王陛下的，我和T'challa陛下的事你们都已经知道了，可我们连一个像样的婚礼也没有，这不符合皇室的规矩吧？”

说实话，国王陛下与亲王殿下在一起的时间也不短了，突然要举行婚礼的决定实在让众人瞠目结舌，可皇室的婚姻没有仪式也说不过去，亲王殿下的提议合情合理。

“那么，殿下想什么时候举行仪式呢？”奥克耶问道，虽然一开始，她对Erik诸多不满，但看到这个男人愿意为T'challa陛下准备一场仪式，便多少对他有些改观了。

“以我的性格，我会说今天下午，不过，我需要这个仪式正式，隆重，最好搞个大场面，所以，我给你们一周的时间。”

“一周......这未免太急了，婚礼上好多的内容，可不是一两天就能准备出来的。”河流部落的长老皱起眉头，这位外来的皇子不了解瓦坎达的传统，总是胡乱下命令，真是让他们头疼。

“一周，我只给你们一周，因为再晚一点...T'challa陛下就穿不上礼服了。”说完这句话，Erik一直严肃的脸上终于露出了微笑，但很快，他又把这份笑意压了回去。

“亲王殿下这么说是什么意思。”

“好了好了，直说吧。”Erik往椅背上一靠，扬起下巴看着众人，眼神中藏不住的得意，连语气也变得轻松起来：“T'challa怀孕了，我要在他进入孕期热潮之前跟他把婚礼办了，不然总不能让他抱着孩子参加婚礼吧？你们说呢？”

众人哗然，也不知是该高兴还是该担忧。高兴地是黑豹的血脉终于得到了延续，担忧的是，接下来很长一段时间，国事恐怕都要由亲王殿下处理，这位殿下的残暴本性可是远近闻名，也不知现在是否有收敛。

T'challa陛下怀有身孕的消息很快便传遍了瓦坎达，可此时，正在寝宫中处理政事的T'challa还不知道此事，他刚刚和罗斯探员通过电话，了解了Alexander事件的后续情况，好在后来罗斯探员及时带着CIA的同事们到了现场才没有出其他乱子，T'challa这边的事也被他压了下来。

而罗斯也告诉T'challa，再过一段时间，会有几位外交团代表政府访问瓦坎达，要他做好准备。

这让T'challa犯了愁，他不知道自己的身体还能不能清醒的支撑到那个时候，可如果自己不能接待而统统交给Erik的话，还不知道会发生什么乱子，毕竟之前Erik的身份......

或者可以偷偷和Shuri要点药，可要是被Erik发现的话......T'challa突然发现自己开始莫名其妙的怕Erik，一定是该死的信息素唤醒了他对Erik服从的本性。

烦恼着的T'challa闭上了眼睛，修长的手指顶住额头，静静的思考着，并没有发现Erik已经进了房间，支开所有侍卫，并吩咐仆人关好寝宫的门，没有他的口谕不许打扰。

Erik觉得他有必要和他的omega谈谈，从现在开始，他们有一下午的时间把两个人的关系搞清楚。

“在想什么？”Erik走到T'challa身后，双手抚在他的肩膀上，力道不轻不重，却足以让T'challa意识到Erik似乎话中有话。

“我刚和罗斯通过电话，他说Alexander的事已经解决了。”

“那不是很好吗？”Erik语气平静，手掌却抚上了T'challa的脖子，轻轻抚摸着。

“.......刚才的会议......长老们没说什么吧？”温热的手掌在T'challa敏感的脖颈上游走，让他有些喘不过气，他赶忙找了个话题。

“没有，有我在，谁敢乱说什么？”

放肆的手指顺着衣领伸进了T'challa的领口，摸上了他黑袍下光裸的后背。

“N’jadaka......”T'challa刚要制止，Erik却用另一只手按住了他的肩膀让他不要乱动，然后俯下身，吻了吻他的耳垂，在他的耳边低声说：“你已经问了我一个问题了，现在该我问你了。”

危险的语气让T'challa有不好的预感，但他还是顺从的没有乱动。

“跟我说说孩子的事，为什么瞒着我。”Erik一边问，吻着他的动作却没停，温热的呼吸随着他的话语一下一下侵袭着T'challa的耳朵与脸颊，让他又害怕又敏感，呼吸也变得紊乱起来。

“我不是故意瞒着你...N'jadaka...只是我怕......”话说到一半，Erik在T'challa的耳后重重吸了一口，酸痛酥麻的感觉让他下意识的喘息了一下，后半句话半天也没说出来。

“怕孩子拖累我？T'challa，我还不知道你这么不相信我。”Erik接着T'challa的话说下去。

“N'jadaka......”T'challa还想解释什么，但Erik已经扯着他的衣领将他的长袍退下来，褐色的肌肤毫无保留的裸露在空气中。

T'challa有些诧异，Erik要做爱吗？他明明知道自己刚刚怀孕，可因为之前隐瞒的事他有些理亏，又没办法开口拒绝男人。

Erik低头吻上他的肩膀，那里的伤已经彻底好了，只留下淡淡的疤痕，也许随着时间的推移，这道疤痕也会消失，但Erik永远忘不了，这是他没有保护好T'challa的印迹。

他细细的吻着那里，舌尖轻轻舔舐着，直到那一片留下微红的吻痕。

“N'jadaka...我不是不信任你，我是没办法相信我自己......”T'challa在温柔的爱抚中找到一点力气，终于忍不住说出心底的秘密，可能是认清了自己的内心，在这段感情里，他始终有些自卑。

“T'challa，我知道你在想什么，你的担心是多余的，也很让我难过。”Erik吻着T'challa的脖子，在他的耳边轻声说道。

T'challa没想到Erik会说出这种话，惊慌中想要回头看看男人的眼睛，Erik却按住他，绕道他面前，居高临下的盯着他，轻笑了一下说：“所以，你让我这么难过，我是不是要惩罚你一下？”

话音刚落，还不等T'challa反应，Erik已经将他压进沙发里，掠夺一般亲吻着他，手指也不闲着的解开他的腰带，将黑袍扯下来丢到一边。

T'challa因为一整天没有出门，只随意的穿了一件长袍，里面什么也没穿，这一下，他便全身赤裸的被Erik压在身下。

“你是特意在等着我吗？”Erik笑出声，低沉的嗓音让T'challa耳根发烫。

“别这样...会有人进来的......”T'challa想做最后的挣扎，这太突然了，他还没做好准备。

“不会的，从现在开始都不会有人进来......”Erik的声音突然变得很严肃，他微微欠起身，捏着T'challa的脸颊让他看着自己，一字一顿的说道：“T'challa，你听着，我是你的Alpha，你要记住，我让你做什么，你就要做什么，以后不管什么事都不能瞒着我，你的身体也是我的，不管我想和你做爱还是让你生小孩，你都不能拒绝。”

听起来像是威胁的话，T'challa的心却控制不住的狂跳起来，Erik是在和他宣示自己的所有权，像是所有的Alpha警告自己不听话的Omega一样，不容抗拒。

Erik压着T'challa吻了一会儿，从他的眼神中确定自己的omega听懂自己的意思了，可他没打算这么放过T'challa，隐瞒怀孕这种事对Alpha简直是莫大的羞辱，他还得好好惩罚他一下。虽然为了肚子里的孩子考虑，他不能做的太过火，可Erik知道，作为一个Alpha，什么才能让他的Omega老老实实的臣服于他。

“好了，现在张嘴，含着它。”Erik解开腰带，露出早已硬挺的阴茎，顶住T'challa的嘴唇，命令他给自己口。

T'challa有些抗拒，他没有在清醒的时候含过Erik的老二，这让他有些羞耻。

可男人不容他拒绝，执着的用滚烫的阴茎磨蹭他的嘴唇。

“喂，这么快就不听话了吗？”Erik的声音透露着低气压，可他此时的心情不错，眼前一丝不挂的T'challa脸上挂着纠结害羞的表情，是他心底最喜欢的模样，让他忍不住想好好欺负一下这个男人。

谁也想不到那个总是从容淡定的坐在王座上的男人私下会是这般可爱的神情吧。

再说了，让他现在适应一下有什么不好，反正等过几个月，他就要靠吸这玩意来补充信息素了。

巨大的雄性荷尔蒙味道充斥着T'challa的鼻腔，他还是被这诱人的信息素搞到妥协，老老实实的张开嘴，慢慢吞进男人的巨物。

“嘴巴张大点，你害羞什么？”Erik爱抚着T'challa的下巴，一手安抚他的脖颈，让他不要那么紧张，可看到T'challa闭着眼睛视死如归的表情还是想笑。

“你发情的时候可不这样，每次都是你自己主动来舔，还要我射在你嘴里才罢休。”想起那些旖旎的夜晚，Erik笑出声。

可含着男人阴茎的T'challa听到这些却羞得抬不起头，他睁开眼睛，瞪了那个笑的一脸得意的堂弟一眼。

“好了，乖，慢慢来...”Erik像诱导一个孩子，缓慢在T'challa的嘴里挺动着，湿润的舌头顶着阴茎慢慢捋动，一丝丝快感爬上Erik的心头。

“唔......唔......”感觉Erik的阴茎在嘴里越来越硬，插得也越来越深，T'challa感觉喘不上气来，口中的津液随着律动溢出来，顺着唇边往下流，巨物顶着喉咙的窒息感让他连着红了眼圈。?

T’challa想挣扎，Erik却死死的按住他，直到达到高潮，Erik才猛的拔出来，捏着T'challa的脸颊，将浓浓的白色浊液射的他满脸都是，剩下一点还他还故意顶着T'challa的舌头射出来，并强迫他咽下去。

看着心爱的Omega满脸挂着自己的精华，Erik很满意，低头吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“嘿，怎么了？不喜欢吗？”发现T'challa喘着粗气，眼圈通红，Erik假装无辜的说。

“你现在满意啦？”T'challa用手背擦了擦脸上的浊液，羞耻的感觉让他有些羞于面对自己的alpha。

“不满意，我想天天这样。”Erik挤进单人沙发，抱着他光裸的Omega，难得的亲密。

Erik经常会说一些霸道的话，以前T'challa不觉得有什么，但现在，他觉得很甜蜜，大概是肚子里的小生命在作怪，把他和这个男人的距离拉得更近了。

“对了，我让长老他们......你看着我行不行？”Erik想说点正事，但T'challa还在执着的低着头想把脸上的东西抹干净。

“好了好了，看着我。”Erik捧着T'challa的脸，用拇指把他脸上的东西刮了刮，这让T'challa觉得那股满是信息素的液体在脸上的范围又大了一圈，但Erik却不由分说的看着他，说：“我让长老们给我们准备了婚礼，就下周，瓦坎达的规矩我不懂，你要是有想让我注意的，可以现在说。”

“婚礼？？？？”? ?? ?? ?

 

8.

T'challa一整晚都没有睡好，可旁边那个始作俑者反倒睡得安稳。

他怎么也想不到Erik会想和他举行婚礼，翻来覆去他都很难想象两个人站在广场上受到众人祝福的模样。

堂弟娶堂哥，虽然在瓦坎达不是什么不能接受的事情，但在皇室的历史上还是头一遭，还不知道母亲得知此事会是什么反应，那次挑战日之后母亲就得了心病，很少出门，更不愿意见到Erik。

熟睡中的Erik还抱着T'challa，一只手轻轻搭在他的小腹上，脸颊贴着T'challa的头顶，均匀的呼吸细密的洒在他的耳侧，这暧昧的温度化作倦意涌上T'challa脑海。

算了，顺其自然吧。

从父亲去世到维也纳事件，瓦坎达好像一直都处在紧张的气氛之中，这几天，T'challa的婚礼难得给瓦坎达带了一丝喜悦之气。

在长老们紧张的筹备中，水务省提前将礼服送到国王陛下的寝宫里，T'challa却一点也不想试，他最近很疲惫，只想休息。

Erik倒是好心没在夜里折腾过他，但边缘性行为也不少，有时候，这比正常做还要累。

“放在那吧，这样就可以了。”T'challa示意衣匠把礼服放在一边就好，反正传统的礼服也弄不出什么花样，他没有试穿的必要。

至于Erik那件，等他处理完皇厅那边的事回来试下尺寸就好，毕竟水务省那边还没有他的型号记录。

两件礼服很厚重，Erik那件是暗黑色的长袍坠金线的花纹，T'challa那件是黑灰色坠银线的花纹。其实照理说金色的应该给国王陛下穿，但因为两人的身份，颜色选择上就比较尴尬了。

衣匠也请示过国王陛下，但T'challa最近疲惫到懒得管这些小事，就敷衍的说听Erik的就好了。

结果可想而知，Erik本身就对繁复的规矩不以为然，他果断选择了金色那件，毕竟确立他Alpha的身份比那些规矩重要多了。

至于母亲那边是Erik去通知的，本来T'challa说他会和母亲好好谈谈，但Erik说结婚这么大的事他必须亲自和aunt说说，顺便妄图改变一下自己在aunt心中的形象，结果适得其反，Queen mother坚持认为T'challa结婚是被Erik胁迫的，两人闹了个不欢而散。

T'challa很头疼，只得寄希望于小妹身上了。

属下们倒还好说，只有奥克耶私下问他是不是真心想和Erik结婚，T'challa只是微笑的点了点头，奥克耶便了然于心。

终于到了婚礼那天。

瓦坎达已经有几十年没有举办过这种举国欢庆的结婚仪式了，上一次的皇室婚礼还是T'challa的父亲和母亲。

瓦坎达的人民似乎在这一刻已经忘记了那个叫Killmonger的男人曾带来的恐惧，全都喜悦的庆祝起来。毕竟Erik到目前为止的行为还算镇得住民心，T'challa陛下又依然在位，他们愿意相信这场婚礼会是一个更好的开始。

T'challa已经早早的被侍女们打理整齐，这会儿，他正倚在沙发上偷懒，谁叫头上的铂金王冠比黑豹的头盔还要重。

眼前，Erik正在被侍女们侍奉着换上礼服，这场景简直比男人穿正装还要搞笑。服装一向简洁为主的Erik一脸的不耐烦，还时不时的拒绝掉各种小装饰，最后，他干脆只披了外面的长袍，下身是他的水洗牛仔裤和军靴，无视衣匠们惊恐的表情，这搭配倒是挺有他的痞风。

T'challa忍不住偷笑，低下头，偷偷打了个哈欠。睡眼惺松中，男人的身影在他的眼里变得模糊。

他突然好想睡觉，浑身疲惫的倚进沙发里，脑海里不断涌现出平时的夜晚在Erik的怀抱里睡着的感觉，他突然想被男人温热的手掌爱抚，想近距离的呼吸着他那令人安稳的信息素。

“T'challa......”恍惚中听到Erik叫他的名字，他才猛的惊醒。

Erik就在他面前，半跪着握着他的手，仰着头关切的看着他。

“你很累吗？”Erik探寻的眼神看着T'challa。

也不知是不是被惊醒的缘故，T'challa流了好多汗，礼服下的身体又热又无力，这让他的精神有点恍惚，Erik的声音在他的耳朵里又好听又醉人，糟了，他突然想让男人抱抱他。

此时，Erik就在他眼前，他心爱的Alpha，正用他炽热的目光看着自己，Erik的一切在他的眼里都充满了致命的吸引力，他吞了吞口水，嘴巴里变得干渴，像当初在瀑布里一样，他失神一般的凑过去，吻上了Erik的嘴唇。

“嘿，T'challa......你不会...嘿！看着我......”Erik的声音变得紧张起来，可在T'challa的耳朵里这声音却越来越轻......

眼前的这一幕真是让Erik又惊又喜，T'challa已经很久没有主动吻过他了，Erik自然而然的接受了这个吻，两人在沙发上无声的深吻起来，甜蜜的信息素充斥着Erik的鼻腔，他意识到,T’challa的孕期热潮开始了，比预想中提前了好几个星期。

此时，露台外的广场上已经聚集了上万的瓦坎达民众，他们都满心欢喜的期待着盛装打扮的国王陛下出现在露台之上。  
可是，谁都想不到，国王陛下今天不会出现了。

此时的T'challa已经沉浸在情欲之中，满脸都写着对Erik的渴望，他倚在男人壮硕的胸口，一个一个火热的亲吻印在他心爱的Alpha的嘴唇上，压抑不住的甜蜜香气透过他繁复的礼服散发出来，诱惑着Erik用他的雄性荷尔蒙来安抚他。

Erik抱着他的omega在沙发上亲吻着，挥了挥手示意衣匠和侍卫们离开。

“殿...殿下...婚礼怎么办......”一个侍卫斗胆问道。

“你说呢？还不快给我出去！”Erik好容易从T'challa的甜蜜攻势中腾出嘴来，呵斥众人离开。

他是想给T'challa一个隆重的婚礼，可现在，有比这仪式更重要的事情需要他来做，而且，婚礼可以再补办，不过照这么看来，T'challa逃不了要抱着孩子参加婚礼的命运了。

“陛下呢？”在门外等着的奥克耶见侍卫们都退了出来，好奇的拦住他们问道。

侍卫们面露难色，其中一个凑到女将军耳边，把寝宫里的情况大概讲了一下。

奥克耶一脸无奈，回头看看还在等待仪式的群众，看来，她得帮陛下和殿下收拾这烂摊子了。也不知道几位长老得知自己加班加点准备的隆重仪式因此告吹后会是什么表情。

此时的寝宫里满是爆炸的信息素味道。

Erik本想把T'challa抱到床上，可发情中的男人又主动又急躁，一直扯着他亲吻，两人直接滚到了地毯上。

“嘿，你急什么......”说着责备的话，ERik的嗓音却愉悦的不行。

他干脆直接把T'challa压在地毯上，一边解他的衣扣，一边顺着衣襟敞开的顺序亲吻他裸露的肌肤。

混合着Erik浓厚的荷尔蒙的味道让T'challa疯狂，他几乎舒爽着呻吟出声，仰起的脖子露出好看的线条，蠕动的喉结性感而饥渴，他的皇冠滚到一边，国王的骄傲再一次在信息素的支配下荡然无存。

他渴望他的Alpha，像个荡妇一样在他的身下索求。

“你果然还是发情的时候更可爱......”Erik低声嘟哝着，并没有完全脱掉T'challa的长袍，只是将衣襟敞开，然后褪去下身全部的遮蔽物。

他喜欢T'challa穿着结婚礼服的样子，他想记住他的omega为他盛装打扮的一刻。

“N'jadaka......”T'challa沙哑的嗓音渴望的呼唤着爱人的名字。

每次T'challa的热潮都是又猛又剧烈，大概是多年乱用药物的关系，加上怀孕初期他还吃了不该吃的药，被压抑的信息素像报复一般反扑着T'challa的神经，这会儿，国王陛下已经从勇猛的黑豹变成淫荡的黑猫，褐色的肌肤因为情欲而发烫，羞耻的地方不用爱抚就开始分泌粘腻的液体，方便他的Alpha进入。

可Erik却迟迟没有动作。

性欲冲昏头脑的T'challa舔了舔干渴的嘴唇，睁开迷茫的眼睛，寻找Erik，他不明白他的Alpha为什么还不来操自己，是自己的信息素不够甜蜜诱惑他吗？

Omega担心被抛弃的本能开始恐惧，他挣扎着想要坐起来，惊慌的寻找Erik的身影。

Erik并不是不急着占有T'challa，只是他喜欢看T'challa为他失控的样子。

清醒的国王陛下总是沉稳淡然，让占有欲爆棚的Erik很不满。

他站起来，麻利的脱掉外衣，露出精装的肌肉，一边解着腰带一边欣赏着T'challa被情欲折磨的模样。

金属碰撞的声音让此时完全被性欲操纵的T'challa循声抬起头，单纯的表情呆愣愣的看着他的Alpha。

Erik裸身走近T'challa，浓厚的雄性荷尔蒙让T'challa忍不住吞了吞口水，单纯的脸上露出期待的笑容。

“N'jadaka......”T'challa喃喃的叫着Erik的名字，对他张开双手，他要他的Alpha来抱着他，占有他，用信息素填满他。

“T'challa...你想要什么？”Erik蹲在T'challa面前，始终和他保持一点距离，一边伸手抚摸上他饱满的胸肌。

“我想要你...N’jadaka...”热潮中的T'challa老实的回答，渴望的声音有些颤抖。

而Erik却专心玩弄起男人的乳头。

T'challa的胸肌圆润饱满，大概是强度极高的训练让他的胸肌不像普通omega那么柔软，却韧度十足。Erik觉得这柔韧的手感几乎要将他的手掌融化。他双手轻轻揉弄着，手心贴着T'challa已经挺立的乳头，两颗肉珠贴着掌心滚动，舒爽的感觉让Erik又硬了几分。

似乎发现Erik喜欢玩弄他的乳头，T'challa乖乖挺起身子，方便男人更深入的抚摸。

T'challa喜欢被男人爱抚，身体的接触能让他感到深深的安慰。

“喜欢我碰这里，嗯？”Erik低声问道，戏谑的鼻音性感又迷人，T'challa几乎要沉迷其中。

“嗯......”他老实的点头，伸手按住Erik的手掌贴紧他起伏的胸口，他怕Erik此时再起身离开，使出浑身解数想要留住他的alpha。

“那还想要我碰哪里，T'challa？”Erik不紧不慢的逗弄着他的Omega，T'challa发情的样子太诱人，他要抓紧时间享受个够。

“哪里都要...N'jadaka...不要再折磨我了，我想要你......”T'challa凑近Erik，想让男人吻他，体内的信息素因为急切而更加的甜蜜缠绵，恨不得将Erik醉倒在他的身上。

知道T'challa已经到了极限，Erik也不忍心再折磨他了，反正他们的时间还很长，他还有一辈子，可以好好开发他的Omega。

可T'challa毕竟怀有身孕，Erik也不敢太急躁，他把T'challa放在柔软的地毯上，精壮有力的胳膊一手托着他的腰，一手抱着他的背，尽量不累到他的小腹，然后压着他的大腿，慢慢进入他的身体。

热潮已经让T'challa的后穴湿的一塌糊涂，Erik甚至没用什么力气，粗壮的阴茎就顺着粘腻湿滑的穴口挤了进去，刚刚吞入男人的阴茎，T'challa的后穴就开始欢天喜地的收缩起来。

“你果然还是这样最可爱...嗯？T'challa...舒服吗？”被熟悉柔嫩的肠壁包裹着，Erik舒爽的感叹，他实在爱死了T'challa乖巧的模样，那个高高在上的王者这般为他倾倒，让Erik满足不已。

他一边抱着T'challa，一边慢慢挺动着，每一下都又深又重，既不让T'challa累到，又让他饥渴的后穴满足。

Erik真的是个很好的Alpha，无论是平时还是在性事上。

他每插一下T'challa的后穴，就低头吻一吻他的嘴唇，让T'challa又舒爽又能感受到满满的爱意，在Erik温柔的性爱下，T'challa肆无忌惮的呻吟着，他抱着Erik的脖子，下意识的接受着男人的每一个亲吻，沦陷的表情在告诉着Erik他是多么的爱他。

没有什么比操怀着自己孩子的Omega更让Alpha满足的事了，Erik腾出一只手，摸上T'challa还平坦的小腹，那里的腹肌和他的胸口一样柔韧细腻，过不了多久，这里的小生命就会慢慢变大，一想到这儿，Erik便满意的笑了。

“T'challa......为我生个孩子吧.....”Erik在T'challa的耳边低声蛊惑着，沦陷在情欲中的T'challa恍惚的点点头，紧接着他的身体一沉，几乎要陷进地毯里。

Erik压着他，抬起他的腰狠狠挺动着，硬挺的阴茎越操越深，T'challa要抱住他的脖子才不至于自己被操翻。

“嗯....嗯.....”巨大的肉刃贯穿柔嫩的穴口在湿润的肠壁里横冲直撞，让T'challa的呻吟声中都带着一丝哭腔。

感觉身下人的肠壁收缩的越来越厉害，Erik才放慢速度，他还是会在意T'challa肚子里的孩子，虽然男人在热潮期，他也怕太激烈的性爱伤到他。

等T'challa的呼吸慢慢平稳，Erik才射进他的肠壁里，浓厚的信息素混着精液满满的射进了T'challa的后穴，才让可怜的国王陛下满足一些。

可猛烈的热潮并没有因为一次的性爱而退却，Erik却有些不忍心再操T'challa了，肠壁连接的子宫里毕竟还藏着一个小生命。

剩下的时间，Erik一直让T'challa吮吸他的阴茎，还在他嘴里射了两次，让他把浓厚滚烫的精液咽下去，以此来满足对信息素极度渴望的T'challa。

仔细想想，这样的婚礼似乎也不错。

看着因为疲惫而陷入熟睡的T'challa的睡颜，Erik忍不住勾起嘴角，温柔的吻了吻他。

然而即使睡着的T'challa也紧紧倚在Erik的怀里，生怕他的alpha离开他。

此时已近黄昏，窗外的金色余晖透过窗帘照耀进来，把整个寝宫映照的暖暖的。

Erik小心的抱起熟睡的T'challa坐在沙发上，让他在自己的臂弯里安稳的休息。

自从到了瓦坎达，Erik无数次的欣赏过父亲曾经对他赞誉过的夕阳美景。

可哪一次，都没有像现在这么让他沉醉。

今天是他和他心爱的Omega的婚礼，他们刚刚来了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，此时他抱着赤裸的，后穴里塞满了他的精液，肚子里还怀着他的孩子的T'challa在欣赏夕阳，这简直是Erik一生最美好的时刻。

只是，他不需要像他的父亲一样讲述给自己的孩子听了。

 

9.

那天之后，T'challa就很少离开寝宫了，除了因为反反复复的热潮让他不方便见人以外，Erik也希望他暂时不要处理政事。

加上每次回想起因为自己的失控而毁掉的婚礼，T'challa的心底都十分介意，他有些担心别人会不会觉得他是个无法控制信息素的Omega，这实在不是一个君主该有的行为。

可他并没有把心里的担忧告诉Erik，他的Alpha除了每天贴心的照顾他，还要帮他处理政事，他不想让这些琐碎的小事占用他的时间。

在T'challa还没有遇到Erik之前，他就很惧怕发情。

皇室的重担和父亲的期望压在他的身上，让他不得不摒弃Omega这个身份。发情会削弱他的力量，让他变得敏感，脆弱，情绪化，依附他的alpha，还会带来最恐怖的一个后果——怀孕，以及生产......

可现在，他当初担心的那些全都找上来了，曾经努力隐藏的东西全都被摧毁不见，T'challa一时间无法接受别人看到他怀孕的模样。

可肚子里的胎儿不会因为他躲在寝宫就不会长大，随着日子一天天过去，他的小腹凸起的愈加明显，曾经经历过艰苦磨炼出来的肌肉，也随着信息素带来的第二性征变化而变得松弛，柔软......

更让他害怕的是，他的身体开始本能的为了以后能哺育婴儿而变化，胸部慢慢涨大，沉甸甸的，愈发敏感，他甚至不敢让Erik碰那里，这会让他的身体无法控制的兴奋。

T'challa很矛盾，他的理智还在让他勉强维持平时的冷静，可身体的变化加上孕期信息素带来的情绪化让他莫名其妙的想生Erik的气。

明明已经不介意Erik当众标记他的事了，也不怪当初Erik背着他去找Alexander，更没有气过当初Erik的不冷不热，可最近这些事一件又一件的想起来，让他总是莫名的生一肚子气。

最开始，T'challa还能自我调节一下，他毕竟这个年纪了，经历的风风雨雨也不少，自我开化并不是一件难事。

可随着他肚子里的孩子一天天的变大，他的长袍越来越宽松，他已经发展到连Erik晚回来几分钟都忍不住摆臭脸的地步了。

T'challa很不喜欢被信息素控制的自己，而这份恐惧和担忧，终于被Erik发现了。

别看Erik平时那个样子，私底下却是个很细心的人，虽然T'challa总是在刻意掩盖自己的情绪化，可Erik知道他的Omega在介意什么，担心什么。

其实Erik很喜欢T'challa现在这个样子，作为一个控制欲极强的alpha，他喜欢T'challa需要他，依赖他，只要一想到T'challa即将为他诞下子嗣，他就抑制不住的高兴，除了平时的体贴，床上自然也百般温柔。

Erik一直想找个宽慰T'challa的方法，可贸然去找他谈，一向自强的T'challa肯定不会承认，没准还会刺激到他所剩无几的自尊心。

碰巧这两天，罗斯突然给瓦坎达发来消息，说政府的外交团队希望可以拜访瓦坎达，让他们提前做好准备。

Erik觉得这是个可以讨好T'challa的机会，便决定找个好时机告诉他。

最近他们几乎每晚都要做爱，大部分是因为T'challa的需要，可有时候，即使T'challa没有热潮，Erik也要做一次才肯睡觉，毕竟，操自己大着肚子的Omega这件事，总是莫名其妙的让Alpha满足，即使他需要小心翼翼的不伤到肚子里的孩子，也乐此不疲。

现在T'challa的肚子已经足足有五个月大小了，不管是躺着还是趴着都不方便，他需要背靠在Erik的怀里，被男人一手托住小腹，一手抬起一条腿才能完成性交。

可Erik喜欢这个姿势，他可以进入的很深，还可以肆无忌惮的摸着他的小肚子，要知道，平时Erik想像别的父亲期待自己的孩子一样把耳朵贴在他的肚子上听一听，T'challa都不愿意。

而且由于无法保持平衡，T'challa会老老实实的窝在他的怀里，他可以一边吻着他的耳朵和脖子，一边清晰地听到他因为性爱而舒适又压抑的喘息声。

这个姿势对T'challa来说却是极度羞耻的，他的双腿完全被打开，勃起的样子被Erik一览无余，他甚至要在Erik的注视下射出来。敏感的背紧紧贴着男人一身的肉疙瘩，紧密的摩擦几乎是让他高潮到失禁的另一个原因。

“T'challa......今天我收到了罗斯的消息.....”Erik慢悠悠的抽插着T'challa的湿润的后穴，舔吻着他的耳朵，趁着T'chall放松下来的时候说起了这件事。

“嗯......？”沉浸在性爱中的国王陛下稍微回了点神。

“他说，政府希望派外交团队来瓦坎达，我想让你亲自接待。”

“......最近吗？”T'challa有些犹豫，一方面他有些不解，最近一直不让他参政的Erik怎么会主动让他出面，另一方面，他现在这个样子.......

“对，这个月或者下个月，时间可以你来定。”Erik吻着T'challa的肩膀，体贴地说。

“为什么......？”T'challa的声音断断续续，Erik时不时加深的抽插动作让他喘不过气，他要扶住男人的膝盖才能保持身体的平衡。

“没有为什么，你是国王陛下，别的小事我可以帮你处理，可这么重要的事，当然要由你亲自出面了。”ERik咬着T'challa的耳朵，说话时轻微的吐气撩拨着他的耳垂。

这看似不经意的恭维确实对T'challa很有效，况且，T'challa一直很看重外交这件事，如果不交给他自己处理，恐怕他又会胡思乱想。不得不说，Erik的小伎俩真是一箭双雕。

“那就...这个月末吧...”T’challa强忍着Erik缓慢有力的顶动，在几乎要高潮的快感下，连忙做出了决定。

接待外宾需要准备很多东西，可能要花点时间，可T'challa又不想拖得太久，毕竟他快要生产了，还是在肚子里的宝宝比较稳定的时候把这件重大的事情解决掉比较好。

定好的时间总是过得很快，转眼到了月底。

T'challa很久都没有穿正式的长袍了，虽然他的衣服已经被彻底改造了一下，腹部变得更加宽松，能把他的凸起的肚子盖住，但也藏不住他怀孕的事实。

T'challa看着镜子里的自己，有些无奈，他总要接受自己Omega的身份，毫无保留的将它暴露在阳光下，这也是一个君主该有的担当。

“走吧，他们已经到了会客厅。”难得换了正装的Erik已经在门口等着T'challa了，今天的他心情格外的好，除了要寸步不离的保护T'challa，他还十分不介意拉着他的Omega到处走走，顺便炫耀一下他弄大了国王陛下的肚子。

这是瓦坎达第一次正式接待外来的宾客，整个国家都很重视，但为了保护瓦坎达的重要信息，侍卫直接将载有外宾的飞船开到了会客厅的门口，并没有让他们随意参观。

当然，外交团里少不了T'challa他们熟悉的身影——罗斯探员。

等侍卫们簇拥着T'challa陛下和Erik亲王来到会客厅时，罗斯探员他们已经等候多时了。

毕竟这是在瓦坎达，作为东道主的国王陛下总要有点架子。

首次拜访瓦坎达的几位外交人员并没有想到，这个传说中第三世界的国王陛下，当初那个在联合国演讲台上神采奕奕的讲话的男人，居然是个Omega。

而看到腹部已经高高隆起的T'challa，罗斯探员也着实愣了一下，他没想到T'challa已经有了孩子，照理来说他应该上前恭喜他一下，可他毕竟不是今天的主角，不能贸然上去打招呼，只能在人群后面惊讶的看着T'challa，然后点头笑了笑。

T'challa收到了罗斯的问候，不动声色的报以微笑，没有注意到他身后的Erik一直保持着冷漠的表情，注视着屋子里的每一个人。

他发誓，谁要是敢用好奇的眼神看他的Omega一样，他绝对会当场弄瞎他的眼睛。

T'challa并没有发现他身后的Erik一直冒着火光，强大的气场压抑的几个可怜的政府公职人员连头都不敢抬。他依然保持着自己的君主风度，即使隆起的肚子让他的行动并不是那么方便。

“陛下。”罗斯带头用瓦坎达的方式对T'challa行了礼，才稍微化解了一下众人陌生的氛围。

“你好。”T'challa微笑着，和罗斯还有其他几位来访的人员握手。

Erik在他背后盯着每个人和T'challa握手的时长。

T'challa坐下来，和众人一起喝茶。

Erik在他背后盯着，谁要是敢看T'challa的肚子，或者问的问题不客气，他的脸就会黑几分。

几位来访的外宾不知情，还以为这位高大强壮的alpha是T'challa陛下雇来的保镖。

将一切看在眼里的罗斯在一旁偷笑，他似乎猜到T'challa陛下怎么会这么快就怀上孩子了。

终于发现气氛有些不对头，T'challa才注意到众人的余光会时不时的看向他的身后，他这才想起来，自己还没有把Erik介绍给大家。

怎么会忘记这么重要的事呢，T'challa心底有些自责，一定是因为自己在寝宫里藏得太久，脑子都有点不够用了。

“哦，对了，这位是N'jadaka殿下，也是我的弟弟。”T'challa回过头，微笑的看着堂弟。

Erik瞬间换上温柔的笑脸，对着T'challa点头示意，但他并不打算喧宾夺主，T'challa才是国王陛下，他的职责只是守护他。

待T'challa转过身去，Erik又变成一张扑克脸盯着众人。

“冒昧的问一句，T'challa陛下的配偶今天为何没有出席呢？”一位外宾终于忍不住好奇的问。

现在这个年代，Omega从政并不是一件新鲜的事，但一个正怀着孕的Omega还能胜任总统或国王就比较新奇了，况且，这些外交团的人员在来之前也调查过，瓦坎达虽然科技发达，但统治阶层还比较传统，就算国王陛下可以是Omega，怀孕期间也应该由他的配偶来代理政事。

可还未等T'challa回答，Erik默默向前一步，将手掌稳稳的搭在T'challa的肩膀上，一副宣誓所有权的态度，沉稳的微笑着说：“他的配偶，就是我。”

众人了然，似乎知道了这个男人为何从头到尾都杀气腾腾的，再也不敢乱问问题。

短暂的接待之后，T'challa安排侍卫带外交团去小妹的实验室参观一下。

本来外交团还带来了媒体，但Erik怕T'challa不舒服，果断拒绝并将媒体挡在瓦坎达的结界外。

当然，这点T'challa并不知情。

待外交团的人一离开，罗斯就兴奋的凑上来和T'challa打招呼。

“嘿，陛下，好久不见了。”

“我的朋友，不用这么疏远，你可以叫我的名字。”T'challa见到罗斯很亲切，他们握了下手，还拥抱了一下。

“我应该说恭喜吗？”罗斯看了看T'challa的肚子，他能感觉到，T'challa现在很轻松，不像在韩国和联合国的时候那么心事重重。

罗斯由衷的为T'challa感到高兴。

“我也没想到它会来的这么快......”T'challa有些窘迫的摸了摸肚子，眼底却是真切的笑意。

罗斯明白，他的好友，一定是遇到了正确的Alpha，只不过，让他意外的是，这个正确的Alpha，居然是 killmonger。

罗斯忍不住偷看了一下在T'challa身后不远处的Erik，暗自感叹。

他想起斯蒂文在标记他之前表现的那么矛盾，总是念叨着‘正确的信息素是蚀骨的毒药。’罗斯似乎明白了这句话的意思。

 

和外宾用过午餐之后，T'challa明显感觉到累了。肚子里的小家伙不安分的动了动，几乎要抽干T'challa所有的力气。

原来孕育孩子是这么累人的一件事，虽然瓦坎达已经有了完善的Omega福利措施，但此时的T'challa决定，他一定要再出台一些Omega的保护条例。果然，凡事都要亲力亲为一下才能得知其中的辛苦。

注意到T'challa露出疲态的眼神，Erik上前一步，揽住T'challa的肩膀，对众人说：“国王陛下已经累了，他要先回去休息，之后你们的行程会有专门的人负责。”

说完，Erik还当众吻了下T'challa的额头，微笑着说：“辛苦了”。

虽然那一吻印在头顶的一瞬间让T'challa不自在了一下，但他并没有躲开。他知道这是Erik霸道的小伎俩，让他羞赧却无法拒绝。

 

回到寝宫，T'challa连衣服都懒得脱，直接倚在沙发上休息，两条腿又酸又痛。

“明天开始，这些事还是由我来做吧。”Erik看着T'challa的样子有些心疼，他只是想让T'challa找回他的骄傲，但并不想累着他。

“我不累，N'jadaka。”T'challa看着Erik，眯起疲惫的眼睛笑了一下，难得露出了久违的俏皮样子。

“我以前以为别人会因为我是Omega而对我有什么看法，看来是我想的太多了。”

“当然了，T'challa，你是最棒的国王。”Erik走过去，慢慢在T'challa面前蹲下，温柔的看着他的Omega，握着他的手，轻轻吻了吻他的肚子。

再过不久，他们的孩子就要出生了。

在那些浴血而生的日子里，Erik从来没有想过他的血脉也会有降临到人世的一天，他很想告诉他的父亲，他找到了回家的路。

他的孩子，能亲眼看到瓦坎达的夕阳，而不用像他一样，只能在童年的脑海中，一遍又一遍想象那副波澜壮阔的景象。

 

10

瓦坎达虽然有着领先世界的科技，但Omega的生产方式居然还要遵循传统。

特别是皇室血脉的延续，一定要在心形草花园自然分娩下孩子。

第一次得知此事的时候，Erik简直不能接受，他在战场时见过战地里简陋的医院，那些迫不得已自然分娩的Omega很容易感染死亡。他觉得，现代医学技术的发展，也应该包括让Omega减少生产带来的痛苦吧。

T'challa已经快要生产了，肚子里的胎儿几乎要榨干他所有的体力，在预产期的前几天，他只能在床上躺着。

“T'challa，我可告诉你，等你生孩子那天，我就把你送到Shuri的实验室去，我可不放心那群长老把你弄到花园里生孩子。”

这天晚上，Erik抱着他的Omega准备休息，还不忘在他睡着前叮嘱这件事。

他让T’challa的头枕在他的臂弯里，一手轻轻托着他的腰，这个姿势能让T’challa的脊椎不被肚子压迫的难受，这几天，Erik甚至整晚都保持着同一个姿势让T’challa能睡得舒服点。

“不行，N'jadaka，Shuri又不是医生，她哪懂分娩的事......”T’challa很无奈，他的小妹妹还是个没出嫁的Omega，要是让她看到自己生孩子，不得吓个好歹。

T’challa已经有些困了，他说完话，还打了个哈欠。身上的睡袍微微敞开，里面的景象一览无余。

T’challa的第二性征已经很明显了，他的身体已经为即将到来的胎儿做好了准备，隆起的双乳甚至藏不进衣襟里。

Erik盯着那一团上下攒动的巧克力色肉团发呆。

临近生产的T’challa就像一颗行走的信息素爆弹，为了能让孩子顺利降生，他的身体总是时不时的分泌体液润滑他的产道，而这又偏偏是吸引Alpha最好的良药。

半梦半醒的T’challa并不知道此时抱着他的堂弟早已心猿意马，虽然在孕期，但他们的性爱次数并没有因为T’challa隆起的肚子而减少。

T’challa最近没怎么理发，他的头发长长了不少，卷卷的毛头蓬蓬的，贴着Erik的肩膀。

他的Alpha忍不住这份甜蜜的吸引，低头吻了他，手掌也滑进衣襟，一边亲吻着T’Challa的嘴唇，一边贪婪的抚摸揉弄起那个吸引他很久的肉团。

“唔......”T’challa被吻醒了，但他早已习惯Erik突如其来的亲吻与爱抚，他的身体早已因为标记的连接而依附于Erik，被他的Alpha宠爱是一件无比舒服的事情。

 

为了照顾T’challa的肚子，很长一段时间他们都只能用仰躺着这一个姿势，Erik进入的很温柔，低头吻他的Omega时也尽量不碰到他的肚子。

此时此刻，每根毛孔里都是信息素香味的T’challa很享受和Erik的性爱，他舒服的眯起眼睛，像只打盹的小猫。

Erik把他的腿搭在自己的腰上，让T’challa不会因为张开双腿而太辛苦，饱胀的阴茎塞满他总是湿润的后穴，慢慢挺动着。

他低头吻了吻T’challa的胸脯，含住了一颗饱满的奶头，细细含在口腔里舔弄了一会儿。

T’challa的奶头很敏感，酥麻的感觉让他舒服的仰起头，忍不住抬手抓住Erik埋在他胸前的头上散开的脏辫。

他们慢悠悠的享受着这场性爱，就像他们的在一起的时光一样漫长，悠闲。

猛然间，T’challa突然缩紧了肠壁，将Erik的埋在他身体里的阴茎紧紧的绞住。

“嗯...好疼...”T’challa突然喊疼，吓了Erik一跳，他的Omega已经很久没有在性爱中喊疼了，毕竟他已经熟悉怎么让这具身体能最大限度的感受到快感。

“怎么了？”Erik焦急的询问，虽然被绞紧的他也很难受，但他不敢乱动，赶忙托着T’challa的脖子，观察他哪里不对劲。

“N’jadaka...我肚子好疼...你快停下来...”T’challa呼痛，脸色瞬间像上了霜一般难看。

“我没乱动...嘿，宝贝，你放松一点。”Erik倒是想抽出去，可T’challa缩紧的后穴紧紧的吸着他，他又不敢贸然乱动，他只好不停的安抚着T’challa的胸口，耐心的让他放松下来。

这时候，T’challa的肚子动了一下，Erik有了不好的预感。

“T’challa，你是不是要...”

话音未落，T’challa眉头紧锁，压抑的吼了一声，不过也因为这个阵痛，他的身体瞬间脱力，Erik才顺利脱身。

Erik连忙用毯子包住T’challa的身体，焦急的对着门口吼着侍卫队带医护人员过来国王的寝宫。

在国王陛下的预产期，所有人都紧张的待命中。

亲王殿下的一声怒吼，陛下的寝宫里瞬间被一堆人占据，连Queen mother和Shuri公主都披着睡袍赶了过来。

 

此时，Erik只围了一个被单，毯子里国王陛下裸露的肩膀证明他还一丝未挂，再眼瞎的人都知道在这之前他们在做什么。

可国王陛下正疼的直喘，谁也不敢乱说话，医护人员紧张的检查着，他们都知道，陛下要生产了。

“我们需要把陛下带到心形草花园去。”一名医生说道，紧接着侍卫队的人便准备将陛下送到花园里去，遵循瓦坎达的传统，让皇室血脉在黑豹之力的感染下出生。

“不行，你们现在不能乱动他，你们这里有医生，就直接在这儿生。”Erik很生气，他看见T’challa已经疼的瘫在了床上，他可不希望自己的Omega在这时候还要被折腾。

“N’jadaka...”一旁的Queen mother忍不住低声叫住了愤怒的亲王殿下，拿过一边的长袍递给他：“你先把衣服穿上。”

这是Queen mother第一次对Erik表现出关心，虽然她刻意压抑着自己的表情，可所有人都知道，Queen mother已经慢慢接受了Erik的身份。

“我们有我们的传统，当时，T’challa也是降生在花园里，所以他才有黑豹之神的庇佑，N’jadaka，你不用太紧张。”Queen mother严肃又耐心的安慰着她的侄子，回想起老国王，她的脸上露出些许温柔。

“我不管什么传统，我只知道他生的是我的孩子，我要保证他们都平安无事。”Erik不容商榷的说道。

“你要他们平安无事还在哥哥快生了的时候折腾他...”Shuri小声说道，弄得Erik哑口无言。

“N’jadaka...没关系，我想...用我们的方式...”T’challa从毯子里伸出手，想要Erik握住他，他虚弱的笑笑，示意侍卫队将他送到花园里。

Erik不想违背T’challa的意思，虽然他极不情愿，但还是亲自把他的Omega抱到移动床上，一路握着他的手，不停安慰着送他到了花园。

可是刚一进去，医护人员便赶他出去。

“我为什么不能进去？”Erik一肚子火，他不是在瓦坎达长大的，不明白这里怎么就这么多规矩，连外面的医院，Alpha都可以进产房陪着Omega生产，为什么这里不可以。

“嘿，N’jadaka，你就不要在这儿添乱了。”Shuri终于受不了这个莽撞的男人，将他拖了出来，可她没有注意到，她第一次喊了哥哥的本名。

 

在大门关上的时候，Erik看着他的Omega，就像被赋予黑豹之力时那样躺在红砂祭坛上，他的心就纠在了一起。

“嘿，你不要担心了，我们皇室的每一代都是这样降生的，没有你想的那么可怕。”Shuri见Erik是真的担心自己的哥哥，叹了口气，耐心的安慰道。

可一想到Erik的身世，Shuri意识到自己说错话了，连忙住嘴。

但此时整颗心都牵挂着T’challa的Erik并没有心思在意小公主说了什么。

时间瞬间变得冗长难熬，好几次，Erik发誓他真的要忍不住冲进去了。

花园里出奇的安静，隔着门什么声音也听不到，Erik觉得自己要疯了。

大概过了一个世纪那么漫长，一声婴儿的啼哭让Erik觉得自己像被宣布刑满释放的犯人，这次他不等任何人的口信，直接就推门进来，连Shuri都没有拦住他。

医护人员正在忙碌，见到气势汹汹的亲王殿下，谁也没敢提出异议，一位侍女微笑着将一个包成小团的婴儿送到Erik的手里。

那个婴儿小小的，Erik甚至能将他托在手掌里，在触碰到他温热的掌心时，小婴儿皱了下眉，又哭了起来。

Erik茫然不知所措的看着这个他从未接触过得小生命，心里却满满的装着另外一个人。

他把婴儿还给了侍女，连孩子是Alpha还是Omega都没问，就匆忙冲到了砂坛边。

他的Omega正闭着眼睛躺在那里，身上盖着厚厚的毯子，几位侍女正擦拭着他的额头与肩膀。

“T’challa......”Erik连忙跑过去，在他身边跪下来，抚摸着他因分娩而折磨的憔悴的面容，眼神中的担忧几乎要吞没眼前的人。

感受到自己的alpha就在身边，T’challa的眼皮动了动，勉强睁开了眼睛。

T’challa不畏惧生产的痛苦，甚至在这个过程中，他都没有呼痛过一次，能为Erik诞下孩子，是他的甜蜜与骄傲。

“你看到她了吗...？”T’challa看着Erik，声音有些沙哑，却压抑不住上扬的嘴角。

“我看到了，她跟你一样出色，她的眼睛和你一样漂亮...”Erik语无伦次的说着，不停的抚摸着T’Challa的脸颊，在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻。

侍女们都远远的看着，露出羡慕的神色。

亲王殿下是那么珍爱国王陛下，全瓦坎达的人都知道。

“少骗人了，你都没仔细看她。”跟着进来的Shuri和皇后殿下开心的把小婴儿抱了过去，Shuri还不忘吐槽她的堂哥。

这是个女性Alpha，他们相信，她一定会像Erik和T’challa那样出色。

 

11.

好在有黑豹之力的庇佑，T’challa并没有因为分娩而吃太多苦头，很快他便恢复了往常的精力。

现在的问题是，他们要给自己的女儿起个名字。

T’challa突然意识到，在孩子降生之前，他们居然从来都没有考虑过这个问题，那么，在小宝宝在他的肚子里孕育的这段时间，他和Erik到底都在干什么......？

这天晚上，Erik倚在摇篮边看着他们的女儿，小宝宝似乎很喜欢他的爸爸，只要Erik在旁边她就会睡得很安稳，肉肉的小手捏成拳头搭在小枕头上，Erik伸出手指轻轻抚摸了一下宝宝的手背，睡梦中的小婴儿砸了咂嘴，小拳头翻过来捏住了爸爸的手指。

“嘿，T’challa，你看看我们的宝宝，她在跟我握手。”Erik有点兴奋，回头对着正躺在床上的T’challa嚷着。

这样的Erik真的很少见，眼中满满的都是对宝宝单纯的爱意，T’challa看着他，抑制不住嘴角边幸福的笑意。

“你想过女儿的名字吗？”T’challa翻了个身，侧躺在床上，单手拄着额头，看着Erik。

“嗯...T’challa。”Erik头也不抬的说道。

“嗯？”T’challa不解的看着他。

“T’challa。”Erik一边逗着宝宝，一边又喊了一遍T’challa的名字。

“我听到了，你要说什么？”

“我是说，宝宝就叫T’challa。”Erik把宝宝的小手放回被子里，起身回到T’challa身边，低头吻了他一下。

“那怎么行，我叫T’challa，孩子不可以和我叫一个名字。”T’challa连忙反对。

“有什么关系，我喜欢你的名字。”

“我还觉得你的名字不错呢，为什么不叫N’jadaka。”

“她是个女孩，叫这个名字不合适吧？”

“那叫T’challa就合适啦？”

两个人像孩子一样躺在床上抱在一起斗嘴，Erik笑着看着T’challa气鼓鼓的模样，翻身吻住他的嘴巴，一边亲还一边说：“我想等宝宝长大了，我喊她T’challa，她就会一边叫我Daddy一边跑过来。”

“你想的美！”T’challa要被Erik这奇葩的想法气笑了，紧接着却被Erik深深的吻住，一瞬间，他稍微有些抗拒。

T’challa已经有一段时间没有和Erik做爱了，宝宝的出生榨干了他所有的信息素，加上他经常要喂宝宝进食，昼夜颠倒的生活让他十分疲惫，实在没多余的精力满足Erik。

除此之外，T’challa的心底一直有一件难以启齿的秘密。

在宝宝降生之后，Omega的本能让他的身体开始分泌乳汁，当宝宝第一次含着他的乳头吮吸奶水的时候，T’challa非常的抗拒。

从小，T’challa就被当做alpha训练，所以，在被Erik标记之前，T’challa并没有受到过什么Omega的教育，更没有将来会结婚生子的概念，当他的身体出现第二性征开始，他便有些羞耻的抗拒，直到他的双乳开始分泌奶水，这种羞耻也被推到了极致。

所以T’challa并不想让Erik看到这样的身体。

好在最近因为开放瓦坎达的契机，政事稍微多起来，Erik因为要替T’challa代劳，常常会出去忙一天，晚上很晚才会回来。

T’challa会趁着Erik不在的时候悄悄喂饱宝宝，半夜再趁着Erik熟睡的时候喂一次。

可这会儿，T’challa发现，Erik明显不是只想亲亲他这么简单，他的Alpha已经把手伸进他睡袍的衣襟里，直接摸上了他最敏感羞耻的位置。

“N’jadaka...我...”T’challa干笑了一下，微微挣扎着想要闪躲。

“嗯...？T’challa...我很久没有碰你了，我很想你...我只要一闲下来，脑子里都是你...”Erik说着温情的话哄着自己的Omega，手上的动作却没停，这样的Erik让T’challa很难抗拒。

T’challa并不知道，他嫌弃的自己却是Erik最喜欢的模样。

有一次，Erik在他睡着后才回来，小宝宝正睡在他的怀里，他换下来的睡袍就扔在床边。

Erik想轻手轻脚的钻进被子里，以免吵醒他的Omega，就在他顺手拿起那条睡袍的时候，睡袍胸口上一块明显的奶渍吸引了他的注意力。

T’challa偶尔会因为乳汁过盛而弄脏衣服，这对他来说一直是一件很羞耻的事，但他总是会及时把衣服换下来，然后偷偷交给侍女洗干净。

可这次他因为不小心睡着而忘了，也被他最不想被发现这件事的人看到了。

Erik看着那件睡袍，抿着嘴唇，按捺不住内心的悸动，他一直对哺乳的T’challa很好奇，趁着T’challa在睡觉，他凑过去，掀起了他胸口的衣襟往里看了一眼，圆润的巧克力色胸脯正随着T’challa的呼吸安静的起伏着，奶头因为长期被婴儿吮吸变得暗红肿胀。

Erik吞了下口水，想触碰一下那里的柔软。

睡梦中的T’challa喉结动了动，微微翻了个身，看着他的Omega疲惫的睡颜，Erik打消了这个念头。

算了，还是让他好好休息一下吧。

这一忍就是好多天。

所以这会儿，Erik绝对不会放过他。

他们刚才聊得那么开心，T’challa还用那双迷人的，亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己，这不正是个为爱结合的好机会？

欲火中烧的Erik没有注意到T’challa的躲闪，还以为他只是长时间没有做爱的羞涩，他按住那具甜蜜的巧克力色肉体，一边亲吻着T’challa的嘴唇，一边褪去他的睡袍，手掌急不可耐的抓住一只他觊觎已久的肉球，渴望的揉弄起来。

“唔......”

由于乳汁的饱胀，这样被抓着的感觉有些疼，T’challa浑身都因为胸脯上传来的酸痛感而紧缩了一下。

Erik突然感觉指缝间一热，一股液体流淌出来。

他低头一看，发现T’challa的乳头竟喷出了乳汁。

“嘿！快放手！”T’challa有些抗拒，他想推开Erik，这实在太羞耻了，让他恨不得钻到床垫下面去。

“怎么了，T’challa，你害羞吗？”看到T’challa慌张的眼神和拼命想要推开自己的样子，Erik才意识到T’challa似乎在害怕些什么。

他连忙将他抱在怀里，不停亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，温柔的安抚道：“你害羞什么？还怕被我看到吗？”

“不，N’jadaka...你的手都被弄脏了...”T’challa闪躲着，甚至慌张的扯过被单想擦干净Erik手背上乳白色的液体。

Erik默默抬起手背，当着T’challa的面舔了一下，那股浓烈而性感的Alpha荷尔蒙让T’challa浑身发烫，瞬间变成一只水润的黑红色李子。

“这一点都不脏，T’challa，我早就想尝尝你的味道...”Erik低沉的嗓音蛊惑着他的Omega，他吻着他，从下巴上的胡渣一路吻到他的胸口，在那对柔软的，吸引了他多少个日夜的胸脯上细细的亲吻舔弄了一遍，然后如愿以偿的，含住了一颗紧实的奶头，像个婴儿一样舔弄吮吸起来。

T’challa脱力的躺在床上，后颈几乎要陷进枕头里，这份羞耻的快感几乎要摧毁他的理智。

他的alpha正吮吸着他的奶头，将那些羞耻的液体吸进嘴里。

T’challa觉得自己要疯了，他想按住男人埋在他胸脯的头，让他不要那么用力的舔弄，可酥麻的快感让他浑身都使不上力气，他仰着头，喉结分明的脖颈正因为快感而线条分明，他的手指只能软绵绵的搭在男人的头顶，缠在散开的脏辫之间，诱惑而甜蜜的一塌糊涂.......

这一夜Erik享尽了T’challa甜蜜的乳汁，他不但如愿以偿，还将他的Omega狠狠的操了一顿，生产后的T’challa又羞涩又难以满足，甚至会在高潮的时候喷出奶汁，哭喊到脱力的模样让Erik爱不释手。

那天之后，Erik为了让T’challa不再羞耻于自己产乳之事，总是强迫他赤身裸体的在自己面前哺乳给他看。

由于Erik又会甜言蜜语又会威逼利诱，一直耻于这件事的T’challa也不得不慢慢妥协了。

毕竟这么甜蜜的事，Erik怎么会允许他的Omega藏着不给自己看呢......

12 完结篇

宝宝的名字终于在T’challa三番五次的抗议下才让Erik放弃了和他取同名的想法。

这对不靠谱的父母花了三天时间才最终决定了他们孩子的名字。

N’rella

延续N’jadaka的首字母，尾音取自T’challa。

转眼间便是小公主的百天诞辰，这位承载着瓦坎达的希望与祝福的公主殿下还没有正式和国民们见过面。

长老们提议办一场庆典为庆祝小公主的诞辰，加上除了那次临时取消的婚礼，瓦坎达已经很久没庆祝过什么节日了。

T’challa也很久没在公众面前露过面了。

在庆典的前一天，T’challa一直很沉默，不是看着女儿发呆，就是倚在一边想事情。

这次庆典意义非凡，不仅仅是向大众介绍公主殿下，更多的，也是对他和Erik的关系最正式的宣布。

有那么一瞬间，T’challa有些害怕。

如果不用面对公众的视线，他并不会感到恐惧，他和Erik之间那样的开始，直至今日，依然能被他的国民接受吗。

他并不是质疑他们之间的关系，只是作为一国之君，那曾经被踏碎的尊严像一道伤，即使在Erik无微不至的爱护下愈合，也难免留下疤痕。

当初T’challa婚礼前的犹豫也是如此，好在那场婚礼被他自己给搞砸了。

可他不能在Erik的背后藏一辈子，他是瓦坎达的国王，他终将要走出来面对这一切。

忙中得闲的Erik发现了T’challa的反常，在晚餐的时候，和他在餐桌上闲聊了起来。

“一整天了也不怎么说话，在想什么？”Erik语气轻松，像是再聊一个随便的话题。

“也没想什么，就是关于明天庆典的事。”T’challa笑了笑，给了Erik一个宽慰的眼神，不管他的alpha装成什么轻松的样子，他都知道Erik在关心他。

“怎么，突然回归大众视线很紧张吗？放心，你还是和以前一样有魅力，明天你一定会闪亮登场的。”Erik逗着T’challa，说完还对着他单眼眨了一下，一副为他倾倒的模样。

笑过之后，T’challa突然眯起眼睛，一脸疑惑的问道：“以前你就觉得我很有魅力吗？”

“Emmm......”Erik张了张嘴，又把话咽了回去，他突然发现他给自己挖了个陷阱。

直到现在，Erik和T’challa之间，都没有正式对彼此说过一句我爱你，如果不算那场被取消的婚礼，他们之间甚至连一个正式的仪式都没有，糟糕的开始，糊里糊涂的过程，就这样走到了今天，甚至搞出来一个孩子。

“N’jadaka，我问你，如果那天在瀑布上，我没有突然进入发情期，你会不会杀了我。”T’challa突然无比认真的看着Erik的眼睛，一字一句的问道，不容他在自己面前有一丝谎言的存在。

 

Erik愣了愣，眼神随即变得平静，他知道他不能撒谎，以T’challa的性格，他也没必要说那些虚伪的甜言蜜语。

“我会。”Erik直视着T’challa的视线，没有任何犹豫。

仿佛如释重负一般，T’challa笑了，可在片刻的沉默之后，Erik继续说道：

“可你有没有想过，就算你在那时候进入了发情期，我一样也可以杀了你。”

T’challa脸上的笑容渐渐消失，他茫然的抬起头，眼神中是莫可名状的感情与慌乱，他看着Erik，他的alpha，从相遇到今日的陪伴，所有时光仿佛一眼万年，静止在此刻。

“T’challa，你不需要质疑我对你的感情，我知道我们的开始很糟糕，所以我在尽力做一个好Alpha，我不知道再回到那一刻我会做什么选择，因为我根本就不想再回到那一刻，T’challa，我们在一起了，现在，以后，甚至直到我们走向先人之境，我们都会在一起。”

T’challa从来都没有听过Erik说这么多话，甚至处理政事时面对大量繁复的政治发言Erik都言简意赅的回答。

他甚至不知道该用什么表情面对他的alpha，感动，幸福，快乐，这些词仿佛在此刻都变得如此片面。

“不过你也不要高兴的太早，我到现在还是没有忘记瓦坎达过去犯下的错误，我迟早会改变这个国家。”Erik话锋一转，看着T’challa，在他的Omega皱起眉头时，他轻声说道：“和你一起，T’challa，我会用更好的方式，就像你也在为我改变一样。”

“那看来我要在亲王夺政之前拿回权利了。”T’challa微笑着回应他的Alpha，从他闪烁着自信光芒的眼神中，Erik知道，他那耀眼的国王陛下回来了。

“那要看你的能力了，现在长老们可是很认可我的。”

“你是觉得我比不上你？”

“那可不好说，毕竟这房间里可有人被我的alpha魅力刺激到发情过。”Erik挑逗着他的Omega，一如平时那般不正经。

“你...”T’challa气到哭笑不得，论嘴巴的技巧他各方面都比不上Erik，嗯，各方各面。

“不过，你可别把你那一套教给N’rella。”恢复严肃后，T’challa认真的说道。

“N’rella是我的女儿，她一定会像我一样。”Erik自信的说道。

“我是说...”T’challa顿了顿，抬起手放在Erik的手背上，这是他为数不多主动的亲昵，他微笑着说：“我们可以让N’rella自己选择，让她成为她想成为的人。”  
Erik反手握住T’challa的手，温暖在指间散开。

这个世界上再没有什么比自由更美好。

她可以选择成为想成为的人，她可以用自己的眼睛去看夕阳，她可以为自己而成长。

不被过去束缚，不被仇恨压倒，不被身份缠绕，不被责任困扰。

那些曾在Erik的脑海中不敢想的一切，他都给了他的孩子。

那些曾被夺走的所爱，都被T’challa一一填补。

他们不需要对彼此说爱，因为他们握紧的手，不曾放开。

朝阳升起的时候，庆典正式开始。

数万瓦坎达民众站在皇厅外的露台下，仰视着他们的国王陛下与亲王殿下。

Erik从T’challa的怀里抱过他们的女儿，小小的婴孩还在用纯真的眼神看着这一切。

他走到露台边，向众人托举起公主殿下，一如朝圣般庄严。

欢呼声从人群中爆发出来。

朝阳的光芒映照着小小的襁褓。

Erik回过头，看着T’challa，那个与他的生命缔结的Omega。

他们微笑着注视着彼此，因为他们相信，他们终会将瓦坎达带向一个光明的国度。

WAKANDA FOREVER

全文完


End file.
